Lula the Dragon Slayer Wife
by SecretBlackMagic
Summary: A mysterious girl with an even more mysterious past arrives at FairyTail claiming to be Gajeel's wife. Now with this new girl and Levy fighting for his love, the Iron Dragon Slayer must make up his mind on which one shall be his mate. What will become of this strained love triangle? What do all these Dragon Slayers have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1: An Ending Starts a Beginning

**Chapter One: An Ending Starts a Beginning**

Lula had found Romeo in the streets of Magnolia looking very down in the dumps.

When the teenager had approached the boy he was surprised to find her looking at him so intently. Sitting down next to him she only softly embraced him, holding him to her chest as a mother would a child.

Suddenly Romeo found new comfort in the woman, crying softly onto her shirt. After a few hours of his senseless crying and talking, she could put together that he was head over heels in love with a girl named Wendy who he had always admired but didn't know how to approach her.

Lula had only taken her thumbs and wiped his tears away before placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. "If love is the bond that holds you to her so dearly, embrace it. Don't let the chance slip through your fingers. Being young has its advantages so just confess to her. If she rejects, take it lightly and turn to her with new hope and a fresh start. Remember, there is never a straight victory. You must fail before you can truly concur."

Romeo looked at Lula in awe before blushing brightly. He hugged his head into her the crook of her neck, resting innocently against her. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing small circles into his back.

A while later, Romeo sniffled and sat up, smiling brightly at Lula. She gave a small, kind smile at him, "Are you okay now, young one?"

He nodded happily," Yeah thanks. And to show my gratitude, let me treat you to a quick snack."

Minutes later Lula was licking a forest berry ice cream cone with raspberry syrup while Romeo ate rocky road with caramel syrup. As they happily ate the ice cream, Romeo struck up a friendly conversation.

"So tell me Miss. What's your name? "

"Lula. And you are?"

"Romeo I really thank you for comforting me. But I gotta know...why? Why'd you help me?"

She finally stopped eating her ice cream to give him a faraway look. "I felt the pang in your heart. I know that pain because I too yearn for my love. For people to end up like me because of love is a sad road to take. That is why I am traveling around by myself."

Romeo looked sadly at the ground before snapping his fingers. "Let me repay you by helping you find your love too. Do you know where this guy is? It'd be good to start there."

Lula slowly ate some more of her treat, her soft turquoise eyes trained on the feet of passersby. He was about to ask again when she softly replied, "The man I'm looking for is supposed to be a dragon slayer. Also from the rumors he has joined a guild and has a cute mistress."

Romeo perked up at that, there were a few dragon slayers that he knew. Maybe she was looking for Nastu-nii-Chan. That fit his description completely. His happy thoughts continued as she gave more information, "The guild is Fairy Tail..."

Completely elated Romeo jumped up, "I'm a member of that guild! Let me take you there!"

"...And...his name…is Gajeel Redfox."

That made Romeo's grin slip completely from his lips as he gulped. She has to kidding...

"And I love him very much."

She just had to be kidding...right?

(Small Time Skip)

Romeo now knew for a fact that she was not playing a trick.

Certainly after every time he glanced at her face, the features held the same longing determination in them. The walk through the crowded streets would have been worse if not for her quickly maneuvering them to a less crowded area.

Looking back her eyes seemed to be saying, _"You didn't mind that right?"_

Mentally noting to owe her later, Romeo lead her down a few more roads before looking up to spot a tall building only about three blocks away.

A smile spread wide across his face and his heart fluttered as he thought of the beloved girl inside it. With renewed vigor, Romeo practically ran through the string of people, quickly slipping through the gaps.

Lula, who was almost left behind, easily caught up to him, falling into pace with the boy. When the mage suddenly stopped with a huge goofy grin on his face, she could tell this was it.

'Gajeel…Oh how I've waited to see your face.'

Following his eager steps to the guild's doors, the two teenagers pushed through the thick wooden door, making a rather loud entrance.

Romeo seemed to not care, striding over to the bar where a woman stood, wiping its surface down. At his presence she smiled warmly then looked over at Lula who stared back at her blankly.

"Hi there Romeo-kun. May I ask who this little lady is?"

Said girl only stepped forward before the boy could answer, a hard look set on her young features, "My name is Lula. I assume that you are Mirajane Strauss? Correct?"

The womanly voice was even and powerful, not faltering for a second. She stared right into Mirajane's blue eyes, waiting for an answer.

Still caught a bit off guard, the white haired beauty nodded numbly, setting the rag down. "That I am. Now I really have to ask, what is that you need Lula-san?"

The fuchsia haired girl blinked once, "I request to talk with your Master. There is an important message that I need to pass on to him."

Nodding once, the bar maid disappeared up the steps quickly, leaving Romeo and Lula behind.

"So Lula...Why do you-", the question was cut short when a happy giggle was heard along with a flutter. Glancing to the left, they were met with a small girl with a white cat and a flutter of air.

She wore her long, blue hair up in twin ponytails with bangs cutely framing her face. Her little navy blue school girl uniform-like outfit fluttered as she landed on her feet, chocolate eyes sparkling with excitement at her feline companion.

"Wow Carla! Using Wind Dragon's Roar while flying does give us a huge boost in speed!"

The cat smirked while the girl looked around, her eyes searching until they landed on Romeo. Said boy's heart fluttered at fast her footsteps over to him.

"Hi, Romeo-san! You won't believe what we just tried out today!"

Her ponytails swung with the moment before she stopped in front of the two, "Hey W-Wendy-chan."

'Ah….this is the Wendy girl.'

Lula stood back near the bar stools as the two conversed, totally engrossed until Carla stepped in, interrupting them.

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you?"

The sky dragon slayer blinked her eyes before shifting her gaze to the other person. Meanwhile, the young fire mage jumped in remembrance. "Sorry you guys. This here is Lula, I met her earlier today while I was out. She helped me out so I did her a favor back."

Wendy smiled and bowed, "Hello Lula-sama. I am Wendy Marvell. Nice to meet you."

Lula nodded her head stiffly, "The pleasure is mines."

Her gaze lingered on her before shifting to Romeo, her eyebrow twitched a bit before he caught on, "Oh yeah! Wendy I wanna talk to you real quick. Well….actually let's go have fun today, my treat."

Wendy clapped her hands excitedly before they left the guild, leaving Lula standing stiffly at the bar by herself. Since she was currently alone, she sat up on a stool and proceeded to observe her surroundings.

There were many people shattered about, some drinking, some talking and flirting, and some sleeping on the tables. She wasn't able to observe much when a hand reached out in front of her face, thoroughly catching her attention.

"Hey you there. Who are you and why are you here in our guild?"

(Lula's POV)

Turning my gaze, my eyes landed on the red headed woman who stood ahead of me. Instead of answering her I merely blinked, seemingly making her upset for not answering.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her hand, "I, Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, have asked you a question. I demand you answer me."

This caused some people to turn their heads at the commotion, making me sigh. 'Great, she's causing an episode.'

A half-naked, raven haired man who was shaking a salmon haired man nearby stopped to look at her. His eyes gazed from her to me, then his eyebrows furrowed, "I never seen you here before….have I?"

The man he was holding suddenly sprang to life, his eyes wide as they landed on me. A smile widened across his face, "Hey look! It's a new nakama!"

I focused my attention back to the red head that looked so angry; a vein was surely going to burst. After a stare down, with me staring boredly at her face, she took in a deep breath, readying herself to yell.

"Lula."

Spluttering out the breath, Erza cocked her head sideways at me. "My name is Lula."

Before she could reply, the salmon haired man grabbed my hand and shook it feverishly. He grinned real wide, showing off gleaming, white fangs, "Hiya Lula! My name's Natsu Dragneel! I'm a fire dragon slayer!"

He stopped laughing once my hand involuntarily squeezed a vice grip on his fingers, earning a loud crunch. Yanking his hand away to no avail, I simply watched him squirm before releasing the broken fingers.

He fumbled backwards into the raven haired fellow from earlier.

"Dammit Natsu watch where you land!"

"Aint my fault. Geez get the hell off my case Gray!"

"I bet you don't even know what a case is _flame-brain_."

"Course I do _popsicle-head _it's a….a little formal box those guys in suits put dumb little papers in! Told ya I know!"

The half-naked man, supposedly going by Gray, groaned and face palmed along with everyone else inside the guild.

After a minute, the attention was focused back onto me.

Erza pointed a finger in my face which I ignored, staring her squarely in the face emotionlessly, "You never told me why you are here. I want answers so start talking business."

"Business?"

I looked to the armor clad woman's right to find a confused blonde. Her chocolate eyes looked at the other three before landing on me, "Oh! Hi there. I didn't know Fairy Tail had guests from time to time."

The other woman glared at me, "We don't. I don't know who she is and why she's here in the first place."

The blonde patted her shoulder comfortingly, "C'mon Erza she might be scared speechless by you. Give her a bit of space and be gentle." _'Yes. Give me space because your hand smells of metal and oil.'_

"Lucy you stay out of this. I must go inform Master Makarov of this immediately." , as she stomped off, a voice called out from behind them.

"That won't be necessary Erza. I am here to take care of this matter."

I turned my head slightly, glancing back to see a small man standing on the bar counter behind me, Mirajane close behind him.

Sighing, I turn my head to look at Makarov sideways. His eyes stared down at me in a hard expression but I merely managed to look more bored if that were even possible.

"I understand you have traveled her to pass me a very important message. Well? Out with it child."

Brushing him off, I turn my back to him again, observing the wood of the walls instead of their faces. Silence filled the room until Makarov spoke again, this time with more warning.

"I do not have time for your games. If you won't answer me than just-" "She's dead Makarov."

Those words made him splutter to a halt, confused at my sentence. "Excuse me? Who is _'she'_?"

I blinked again before sighing, this was gonna be hard for him to take in…but not hard to say.

"Sula is dead, Makarov. She died three months ago. I was sent here give you this letter that I had been forbidden to read until I had found you."

Reaching into my short's pocket I pulled out a folded paper and handed it to him, "She claimed to have great things in store for the near future on her death bed. But only if you were to allow it."

Sitting back on the stool, I trained my eyes forward on the wall, tracing every line there was as he read Sula's dying note. A tense silence followed as he read the paper over and over again.

I heard him gulp and his hands shake with the paper, "This can't be….Wait! Then you must be her….granddaughter."

'_Ah. Bingo old man.'_

Turning my head to the side, I looked at him sideways again, a hint of a smirk on my lips, "So tell me then old man. Did she leave me in your care again? Or do I leave forever? Better yet just tell me what she said altogether."

I knew I had a mocking tone laced with the words while he was clearly still shocked but I couldn't help it, so I let it slip. Turning around to face him fully, I gave a full on smirk, "Quit staring and hug me already old man."

Tears welled in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around as much of me as possible, holding me tight. I only stood there, taking the embrace as I felt him shake from the silent tears. When he was done he wiped his eyes and stared at me with his face all red, "Little Lula I thought you had perished with the rest of the academy students!"

That ticked a nerve deep within me yet I reeled back the temper, instead settling for a glare. "Can't kill me that easy old man. Now let's go catch up. It doesn't matter where to me."

Nodding, Makarov lead the way up the stairs and through his door, the heavy wood swinging shut once more.

(Narrator POV)

The following silence was only interrupted by Cana's drunken slur: "Wait, wha~?"

Conversations on the subject erupted everywhere suddenly, the whole guild in uproar of the previous meeting.

The door to the entrance swung open, revealing a grinning Romeo and a giddy Wendy, walking hand in hand. Mira, being the first to notice effectively swooped the two children to the table near the bar, proceeding to tease them until their faces turned red.

On the other end of the bar, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Lucy and Happy sat a table, conversing about the scene like everyone else.

Lucy tapped her chin in wonder, "I never knew Master had a granddaughter by a mistress. That just seems so unlikely."

Gray leaned back, scratching his head, "Nah. I don't think he'd do that. Even if he did I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have known about the kid himself."

"Juvia thinks Master had forgotten about her or at least tried to forget. Master mentioned an incident about an academy."

"Who CAAARRREESSSSS? I wanna go do another job until I get hungry for some more food."

Erza glared at Natsu before sighing. Her arms were crossed tight over her armor, "Whoever that Lula female is…she carries a fate on her shoulders that Master knows about. All we can do is wait and respects his wishes."

Everyone nodded in agreement before glancing at Makarov's closed door. Whatever bond they shared was a strong one.

Little footsteps were heard running towards the table of Team Natsu, more importantly the blonde who sat there oblivious to her fate. Yet when she did hear them and turned around it was too late.

"Lu-chan!"

A tiny body was thrown onto hers, making a hard "Oof" sound. Lucy instant glared at the attacker. "What the hell Levy?"

A small, blue haired girl dressed in a green shirt and tan capris with sandals laid across her. An orange bandana held her wavy hair back from her cute face and her hazel eyes sparkled with excitement. In her hands she held a heavy book with the title in big red letters.

Whatever the book was about, Lucy instantly let her anger drop as she stared at the book in complete awe. Suddenly she got down on the ground on her knees and began to bow to Levy, calling her an absolute god.

Everyone at the table looked at the two women as if they grew two extra heads instead of just one extra. While Levy giggled she waved the book around in the air, "I know, I know. Praise me peasant."

Gray finally got the balls to ask what they were all thinking of, "What the hell is so important about the damn book you two weirdos?"

That made the two of them freeze, their heads turning to glare at the Ice mage with a deadly stare. The happiness was instantly gone from Levy's voice as her grip on the book tightened and Lucy's back went impossibly straight, "You don't know? This is a copy of the legendary magic book that's been hidden for two centuries."

That seemed to shut the five of them up as they saw the reason behind the two bookworms' episode. Natsu just scratched his head before standing up, "Look that's cool and all but I have a mission that I wanna go do really bad."

Happy instantly hopped up with him, along with Gray, followed by Erza. The group of four went straight to the request board to argue about which ones were better in their own opinion.

Wendy, who snuck away from Mirajane's teasing and Juvia scooted closer; both eager to listen about the book's information. Right when Levy started to explain it, the Makarov's door swung open and he strode out, a stoic Lula following him.

All was silent as the two walked down the steps and stood in the middle of the guild side by side. Makarov cleared his throat and gestured to the girl standing next to him, her face void of emotion.

"Well you loyal brats of mines. This lady here is your new nakama. She's the descendent of one of my closer friends. I wish for you to welcome her with open arms like we always do."

As if on cue, Natsu whistled extra loud, a grin on his face, "I knew she'd be our nakama. Hey come on this mission with us."

Before he could say more, Erza was striding over to Makarov, disbelief etched onto her features. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, "But Master! Why haven't we heard anything about this woman until today! Then she suddenly becomes our nakama? Master please reconsider this decision!"

He gave her a hard stare, making her back off, "Erza you should be ashamed of trying to disown your own nakama. She has nothing more than me so I shall give her a new family. You can relate by not having anyone, correct?"

The crimson haired woman was shocked into silence and she gave a curt nod before staring at her feet in shame. Turning back to the rest of the guild he decided to wrap this up, "Now if anyone else has a problem, then speak up."

When he was met with silence, a smile broke out on his face and he nodded. Patting the Lula's shoulder, he left to go back to his little room upstairs to finish his afternoon nap.

When the door closed, Jet and Droy were up in her face, both smiling and reaching a hand out to grab one of her hands. "Hi there cutie!", both men said it at the same time, then glared at each other before smiling back at her.

Her face never moved a muscle as her hands clenched tight onto both their hands, making the men cry out and kneel before her. When she let go, the two instantly put space between them and held their injured hands.

"Oi! New chick! Come here real quick!"

Lula tilted her head to the side to look at the drunken face of Cana as the brunette started to madly wave her over. Sighing, the fuchsia haired girl walked over the other woman. Once there, Cana lazily leaned back and looked her up and down.

Coral colored short shorts. A plain white T-shirt that hugged her upper body. Plain white ankle socks with red and white sneakers. Hair that started off dark purple before slowly fading into a brighter color, the tips being a soft pink. Cana laughed at the hair pulled up into a messy bun, leaving her bangs to fall across her forehead and frame her soft face.

It were those clear turquoise eyes that stared right at her that made Cana sober up a bit. Sure she was still drunk as a skunk but the look she saw made her sit up a bit. It faded away so fast, the drunk woman thought it was all just her imagination.

Lula watched as Cana slid off the table, a barrel under her arm. When they stood face to face, Cana stood a good five inches taller than her, two without the heels on.

The two stared at each other before Cana slapped a hand on her shoulder, the sound making a harsh stinging sound. The purple haired girl didn't flinch, only looked at the older woman with interest in her eyes.

"So *hic* you're my new nakama. That technically means I just got a new little sister too. *hic* Sup sis. Wanna drink with me?"

She nudged the barrel at her but it was wasted efforts as Lula reached a hand out to stop it from coming any closer. When Cana was about to say something else, Lula quietly said something to her, making Alberona laugh.

Over one the other side of the guild hall sat Levy, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy and Carle at a table. The topic kept switching between the book and Lula.

Wendy sipped her shake before talking, "I met her about an hour or two ago. Her name is Lula. Romeo had brought her here late morning."

Levy bit her lip, absorbing the small piece of information in. But she just had to ask, "She didn't say if she had a last name?"

She was met with a table full of head shakes. Nobody really knew more than she was close to the Master and her name was Lula.

Levy's her eyes wander over Lula's form, a pang of jealousy filling her at the nice curves but also a dead feeling dropping in her stomach. The feeling only got worse as she walked right towards their table.

The four females and Exceed look at the foreign girl as she silently strode up to the table. Her feet hardly made a sound and it clearly took practice seeing as how everyone else creaked around on the floorboards.

She gave a curt bow to the women, a polite gesture. "My name is Lula. Nice to make your acquaintance as nakama."

"Hmm…Carla Marvell."

"I am Juvia Lockser."

"Lucy Heartfilia here."

"M-My name is Levy McGarden."

Lula bowed again before turning to Wendy, holding her slender hand out with the palm up. "May I see your hand, Wendy?"

The preteen looked utterly confused at the sudden request, "W-Why?"

Without skipping a beat, she tilted her head, "You are a dragon slayer, correct?"

Wendy nodded her head numbly, "Y-yeah but who'd you know?"

Lula only smiled warmly, the first real emotion she had shown the entire day. "I was born and raised to recognize dragon slayers. That's how I ended up here. Now your hand please."

Wendy, along with everyone else at the table had eyes as wide as saucers in disbelief. She had gingerly grabbed Wendy's left hand, gently holding it and brushing the sleeve back to expose the skin.

They watched as her long, manicured nails lightly grazed the vein that laid there. Chanting a soft spell, a mark in the shape of crescent moon appeared on Wendy's skin. The mark glowed a vibrant purple before vanishing altogether.

Carla was the first to react, hopping across the table and snatch Wendy's arm back, checking for any damage. "Wendy are you okay?" When she nodded, the white Exceed glared at the purple haired woman, "What in the world did you just do to Wendy?"

"I simply marked her."

It was Lucy who beat them to the punch this time, "Eh? What do you mean 'marked her'?"

Lula sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "As of now every dragon slayer and God slayer in Magnolia is mines. Since I was born and raised to be able to pick them out, I was also taught to protect their kind. Where I was raised, we worship them with all of our hearts so I will never hurt her. This is a mark only I alone can give and take. She is now under my protection for as long as I live."

They all looked baffled before Juvia spoke, "Natsu-san and Gajeel-kun too?"

Lula nodded in response, "Yes. I've also been born and raised to be a perfect wife of a dragon slayer. Seeing as Wendy is female, I cannot be her mate but serve as her guardian."

She turned and gave a wave, "I'll be off now. Good-bye."

The purple haired mage walked off towards the request board was, where _Natsu _was. This left the five girls to ponder on the information.

When the small mage reached the request board, Gray and Natsu were arguing about how to split the money on the job. They didn't even notice her until Gray had shoved Natsu backwards, making him land on her.

Pushing back against him, Natsu had narrowly been caught in her small arms. Looking back Natsu smiled at her, "Hey there Lula. Nice catch."

She nodded in thanks before he turned around to face her, "So what's up?"

Opening up his vest more, she placed a hand on his chest, right over his heart, and chanted a few words. Natsu stared at her in confusion before looking at his chest to see a deep purple crescent moon glow on his skin before vanishing all together.

When she pulled away, he looked at his skin then his hands, thoroughly confused, "What the what?"

"I merely casted a protection spell on you. Where I was raised we've come to worship dragon and God slayers. So I must protect them as well. In fact I must marry a dragon slayer."

That made the salmon haired man hold her a distance away by the shoulders, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You seem nice and all but I can't marry ya. We just met today. Give me at least a week to know you."

She gave him an exasperated look, "You're not my husband. Someone else is, that's why I traveled here to Fiore."

Just then the doors boomed open again and heavy footsteps resounded through the room, heading to the request board where Lula, Natsu, Erza and Gray stood. Since Lula had her back turned, the shadow engulfed her and Natsu stared over her head at the person.

A gruff, deep voice that sounded angry boomed behind her, "Move it Salamander. And move the chick too."

She turned her head at this, and a smile as warm as the spring day spread across her face at what greeted her.

A man, roughly 6' 3", dressed in a black vest, white pants and black boots stood behind her. He had studs everywhere on his body, long messy black hair, and beady red eyes that were glaring down at her smile.

Quickly chanting the words for the spell she reached up and placed a hand on his neck, to his surprise, and the purple crescent moon flashed before disappearing like with Wendy and Natsu. His gloved hand, which was way bigger than hers, grabbed the dainty hand that touched his neck.

Giving off a hard glare, with her unflinching under his gaze, only smiled that dumb warm smile at him, "The fuck are you doing, brat? Don't go touching strangers like that."

Lula only managed to smile brighter, "But I'm not a stranger, Gajeel-sama."

He tightened the grip on her hand, "How in the hell do you know my name, wench?"

"Because Gajeel, I'm your wife to be," She held his hand, "and you're my husband."

"EEHHH?"

Levy and Juvia fainted, Wendy and Lucy frantically waved them off, Erza dropped the paper and gaped, Gray proceeded to use the 'WTF' look, Mirajane and Lisanna dropped glasses, Natsu held his head in pain of thinking too hard, Gajeel's eye twitched at the girl in front of him and everyone else's jaw dropped to the floor.

~SBM~

**(Author's Note) : This is ~SecretBlackMagic~ here with a new story for FairyTail! So far all I have for stories are two one-shots. I used to have a story with 6 chapters for Naruto called Stone Faced but I deleted it since I fell out of swing with that. But I might just reupload it altogether later on. This story was just a random thought to me last month, and through the few short weeks, it's developed into an actually story. I'm sorry if anyone objects to a darkish love story. I will admit that I have a very perverted mind since I have perverted parents and VERY perverted friends. It just rubbed off on me. Anyways, I wanted to make sure I had that I had at least the first three chapters prewritten. If I'm not mistaken today's Sunday so I'll just upload every Sunday from now on. (Or at least hope.) School starts tomorrow and I have about three honors classes with an intense art class this year. What a lucky sophomore I get to be -_- But anyways hope ya like it though! I wish to be as good as all the authors that I'm fans of. **

**~SecretBlackMagic~ has signed out**


	2. Chapter 2: A Revealed Past

**Chapter Two: A Revealed Past**

Everyone was still in initial shock at the confession. That is until Gajeel promptly shook the girl away before getting up in her face with a glare, "Just what kinda bullshit drugs are you doing, kid?"

Lula shook off the insults, still smiling lovingly at the tall man. He easily towered over her 5'5" frame, bending to get to her level, "I don't do drugs Gajeel-sama. But if you want me to I can."

He only groaned, standing up straight to grab his face. This kid was just asking for it, now.

Grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, he slammed her into the wall of the request board, her back slamming onto the push pins that held up the papers. She flinched at the pain and the uncomfortable feeling before looking him seriously in the eye, not far from a hard glare, "Don't do that. It hurts my back."

Ignoring her and growling, he smacked her into the board again, "Just tell me whatever the fuck you know already!"

She sighed, one hand coming up to grip at a hand that tried to strangle her. Lula looked off to the side, oddly sad looking as if she just heard some terrible news. Her soft voice floated over to his ears, barely above a whisper, "If you put me down I'll tell you the story alright?"

There was complete silence as he stared at her. But after a minute, he sighed heavily and dropped her to the floor, making her land in a small heap.

Gajeel took a step back, folding his arms over his chest while glaring down at her, "Well? Get to talking, kid."

A flash of anger showed in her eyes as she sat up to dust herself off. Sighing again and focusing on the floor, the teenager inhaled a stiff breath, "It all started with the disappearing of the dragons. There was a special cult that had worshipped dragons who were highly upset as they started to disappear. So when they heard of the dragons training human babies their magic, they were happy again, worshipping them as well.

Thinking of the human students as the dragons' children, the cult built a secret academy to raise human children to be potential mates for these dragon slayers. A batch of newborn children were abducted and brought to the academy to be raised and trained to be perfect mates. I was one of those children. There they taught us on strict regimens, making us fight to death, live off the forest naked, and starving us for weeks on end at young ages of 8. By the time we had turned 10, we were thrown into magical training. Those who failed to become stronger were killed or died on their own in front of everyone else's eyes.

By the time were 13, there were weekly tournaments held to kill of the surplus of students. Out of 2,000 children only 100 of us survived to that point."

That sentence struck a deep feeling within everyone listening. Lula's eyes were glazed over as she stared at the ground. She swallowed the lump in her throat to continue, "But that wasn't the end of it. One of the cult members turned insane and blew up the entire academy, killing nearly everyone inside. Due to them giving such hard drills and us learning to manage, only 15 of us survived the fire along with three cult members; including the crazy one. He killed the other two cult members with his bare hands in front us, blood splattering on our young faces."

She seemed to shake at the memory, her voice going up an octave in fear at the memory, a shaky hand gripping onto her bangs. Suddenly she shook it off, continuing on, "Only me and seven other kids survived his attacks. We banded up against him and killed him to be freed. But before everyone was murdered they grouped us together in separate groups labeled as our potential mate's name."

She looked up with glazed turquoise eyes into Gajeel's red ones.

"I was in Group Iron: Wives of Gajeel Redfox. We never knew how they looked, only their names. And shaken from the life I had, I've been surviving ever since then. But I'm happy I've finally met the man who I've never seen before and risked my life to get here. I've finally completed my reason in life."

She smiled sadly before dropping her head, silent sobs shaking her shoulders. Natsu and Gray comforted her immediately, feeling a need to protect her.

Lucy was saddened by the story but still confused, "But Lula how do you know Master?"

The crying girl sniffled once and wiped her tears before sliding on a blank face again, staring up at the blonde, "There were visits once every month. A woman who claimed to be my grandmother, Sula, and him came to visit me at the end of every month. I myself don't know how they tracked us down. The other children who had no visitors merely roamed the forest freely before having to come back. When they found out about the fire, I never heard from them again until last year when I found Sula in a house near Fiore, with only a month of life left. She died December 27. "

Lucy still had more questions, "They how were Master supposed to take of you like you had said earlier? And how'd you find her?"

Lula sighed, "As a joke filled promise, it was arranged for him to take care of me once I had been freed. And since we were bred to be perfect mates, we had acquired sense nearly like their own. Sula had slipped a scarf to me on a cold winters visit. Since it smelled like her, I smelt her nearby and went to see her."

This time Levy asked a question, "What's your full name?"  
"Lula Belladonna Mervyn. Silly seeing as I was born with my mother holding a purple belladonna."

Soft chuckles resounded and she stood up, patting herself off as Natsu and Gray did the same.

Turning to Gajeel, she gave him an even look, "That's why I'm here. I came to fulfill my duty and become your bride. And over the years, I've come to love you dearly. I'll worship you until the day I die if need be."

The black haired man only stared at her, the looked off, "I can't."

She gasps, "B-but why?"  
He shrugged, "There's a chick who I'm friendly with already. She's right there. Wave at her, shrimp."

Everyone's eyes gazed over at Levy who sat between Lucy and Juvia, holding onto a faded purple book, "M-me? She knows who I am. We m-met not too long ago."  
She tried to reason with the fuchsia haired mage but instead 'eep' ed at the hard glare she got. Shaking as the teenager walker over to her she was met with a manicured nail pointed at her face.  
"You, Levy McGarden shall be declared as my love rival for Gajeel Redfox from today forward. You better watch your back because I'll do whatever I can to get him. That's what I went through that suffering for."

Levy merely gulped and nodded, not trusting her voice. With that Lula gave a curt nod before giving a smirk and retracting her hand to sit on her hip, "Now, how long have you two liked each other? I wanna get a feel for the competition."

Lucy, Juvia and everyone else face planted, jaw dropped, or face palmed at the reaction.

Gajeel sobered up first, "Oi! Don't be askin stuff like th-" "4 months."  
They all looked at the blonde who was smiling cheerfully at them. Lula nodded in acknowledgement, silently thanking the celestial mage.  
She turned away, heading to the two men whose hands she crushed earlier. Giving a polite bow she smiled at them, "I am sorry for both your hand injuries. Mind if I were to do a job for you two as compensation for this slip up?"  
Jet and Droy looked at each other before shrugging and walking with her to get a job. After it was approved, the trio left the guild. The guild hall gradually fell back into its noisy setting, easily forgetting the previous situation.

A certain bookworm was seriously taken aback by what had happened. She silently stood, grabbed her book, and left the guild for her home.

As she made her exit, a certain blonde haired woman internally questioned her friend's feelings on the matter, quickly feigning happiness as a certain fire mage came to ask her to go on a job.

**(A/N: ) Well I've decided to just update whenever I'm done with the next chapter because I've been holding onto this chapter for a few days and it's been eating away at my insides. So anyway I've dedicated this chapter to CurlyQues and kurisu313 since they were my first and only two reviews for the last chapter. Saddening, I know, considering how much I review on everyone else's stories. Anyway just hope this was better and CurlyQues I hope you like Lula a bit better this time. **

**~SecretBlackMagic~ has signed out**


	3. Chapter 3: It Begins With A Punnch

**(A/N) : Sorry for taking so long on updating guys. It's just that I'm still trying to schedule out my time between classwork, dates, and after school activities. And all this added stress at home is not good at all. But anyway I'm back with a super duper long chapter. Plus, PLEASE can I have some reviews? I want feedback, its motivation. Anyway, ENJOY MY LOVELIES~!**

**Chapter Three: It Begins With a Punch**

Levy was now seated on Lucy's couch, a blanket wrapped around her and a cup of warm tea in her hands.

She was watching Plue play with the little toys Lucy had bought him on a rug in the middle of the floor, making happy sounds. Her face gave a weak smile at the scene before looking back down at the cup.

Just at that moment, her friend stepped into the room, "Ya know Levy, just because she's supposed to be his wife doesn't mean she is. He clearly doesn't love some random girl who just popped up today."

The bookworm looked up into the blonde's eyes, tears burning at her vision, "Lu-chan she said she spent her whole life surviving for him! I bet that he was the only thing that kept her sane her whole life! I can't just crush her like that."

Levy hiccupped and held the cup tighter, mumbling the rest, "But I love him so much already, Lu-chan. I love him with all my heart. I want him to love me too."

Lucy smiled softly, sitting beside the smaller mage, "He did say that he couldn't marry her because he was already friendly with you instead. That could mean he likes you in Gajeel language."

She gave a small shrug, patting the blunette's shoulder. The fairy only took a slow sip of her tea, the cup shaking with her hands as she thought. The room was silent except for Plue playing on the floor. The two women sat on the couch, thinking about Lula and Gajeel.

"Lu-chan?"

"Yes Levy?"

"Does what happened today mean that I got replaced in Shadow Gear?"

The celestial mage thought back to Jet and Droy leaving with Lula on a mission just hours earlier. She gave a small shrug, "Nah. She hurt their hands so she went to earn money and take them to a hospital. But I was too worried about finding you anyways. I had canceled going on the mission with Natsu after thinking twice of your feelings."

(Flashback)

_Lucy had rushed from the guild to go find the small Script Mage that ran out._

_After searching high and low around her usual spots, she stopped at the top of a small hill in their favorite park where they read books. It was close to 5:30 so Levy must've started to get hungry._

_As the celestial mage was about to leave, a gust of wind blew past, the smell of old books and melons coming with it. 'Levy.'_

_Sure enough a bit away behind a tall shrub sat the little blue haired mage, her spiky hair sticking past the edges._

_When the taller woman kneeled down, her friend's face were covered in tears, a book on a horror romance in her shaky hands. That's how they ended up back in Lucy's apartment with dinner on the stove, waiting to be finished._

(Flashback over)

"Levy, are you ready to eat yet?"

The girl nodded and stood, the two going to the kitchen table, Lucy scooping up Plue. Steamy plates of pasta were served to the trio, an idle conversation of books and movies commencing.

(To the 'temporary' Shadow Gear's location)

"I warned you to give me location of your leader. Now you have the price."

Jet and Droy stood far away from the irritated Lula who was glaring at the man, a dark aura surrounding her.

She was holding him by the collar before throwing him into the side of the building, making him groan in pain. Grabbing him by the hair she bared her teeth at him, yanking his head back to face her, "P-Please miss! Don't do this! I'm begging ya!"

Lula growled lowly, "You disobeyed me. Now I have to carry out the threat or else I would've wasted my breath."

Her hand reached out to grab his arm and she yanked it back with brute force, a sickening snap was heard followed by the man's screams. Jet and Droy flinched before stepping away further, pressing themselves into the corner of the room.

"Tell me dammit!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! He's in a dark blue building about three blocks west of here! He should be in the basement floor, the one with the weird green and black hair and muscles. Name's Alex. But I'm telling you there's like 30 other guys there."

She dropped his head and kicked him in the temple to knock him out. Leaving him on the floor she turned back to her team mates, a blank expression, "I'm sorry for that. I just had a slip on my emotions. I promise to behave room now on. Please, follow me."

Jet rubbed the back of his neck and Droy puffed his chubby cheeks, twiddling his thick fingers. Jet talked first, not looking her in the eye, "Look Lula. I'm sorry to say this but…" "..you're kinda scary like that. We might sit this one out."

She stopped her footsteps to turn and look at them, disbelief flashing in her eyes, "I didn't expect you to help me. I said I'd make it up to you two. Now allow me to do this mission and pay for your injuries. I know a little café you guys can sit at."

Walking over to them, she dropped some Jewels in each of their hands, "Get a snack or something. I promise to be back in about an hour for you two. Just go about a block back the way we came, it's the pale yellow building called Topsy's ."

Turning on her heel, she walked out the door she had busted down to get to the man she beat up; they watched her disappear down the street through the window before slowly following her instructions.

Once Lula had walked up on the building, three guys who were outside smoking instantly sat up at her arrival.

One had a gruff beard, walking up to meet her. Taking a hold of her arm, he yanked her closer, smiling crooked teeth at her.

She flinched back a bit, playing the innocent damsel in distress perfectly. Her usually hooded eyes were wide with fake fear, lip trembling, "P-please let me g-go sir! I-I j-just have t-the wrong house."

The men smirked sloppily before the one with the nasty beard, yanked her again, pushing her towards his friends. They caught her, lifting her up and carrying her inside the house.

As she kicked and punched, lightly for her, they laughed and slammed the door behind them.

But what none of them knew was the pair of Exceeds sitting atop of building nearby, watching the whole thing. The maroon colored Exceed looked over at the pink Exceed with wide eyes.

"Fro I think it's time we leave. We should go back and never speak of this."  
The pink cat trembled in her green frog suit, "L-Lector we shouldn't leave the poor lady by herself. She could get hurt. Or killed. We should tell Rogue and Sting! They could help her!"

Lector instantly reeled back, "The Great Sting Eucliffe does NOT under any circumstances rescue little ditzy women. It's not his style."

He crossed his arms but Frosch had already scampered to the edge of the building to get down. Sighing, Lector had no choice but to follow.

At a cafe just about 4 blocks away, they found their partners standing outside, Sting with a cup of hot chocolate and Rogue with a bagel.

"Rogue!" "Sting!"

On impulse the two men readied themselves for the flying cats smacking into their hard chests, one hand reaching up to catch them.

Almost immediately the two started to talk over each other, one talking of rescue, the other denying seeing anything.

Sting drained his cup before crushing it between his fingers. Tossing it in the trash bin, he raised the cat to his face and barked, "Shaddup! You make my ears hurt!"

The rambling stopped instantly, their wide eyes staring at him. Rogue sighed, handing the rest of his bagel to Fro, "Tell us slowly. One. At. A. Time. Please." He gave them a stern look, Lector opening his mouth but Fro beating him there.

"Rogue-kun there's a pretty lady who just got kidnapped! We just saw it happen a minute ago!"

Sting frowned down at his cat. Sure he didn't like rescuing random women but that didn't mean he could turn a blind eye to a kidnapping.

He sighed, shaking his head in disappointment, "Lector, why'd you try to hide this? It's obvious she's not strong enough to fight. Fro take us there."

Said exceed merely sat in Rogue's hands and nervously munched on the bagel. The dark haired man gave Fro a soft squeeze, "Take us there now, Fro."

The pair of cats merely sighed before their wings folded outward again as they took to the skies, Sting and Rogue following them on foot.

About 10 minutes later, the four found themselves hiding out on the roof of the building they were on earlier. As they were looking down at the blue building, the cats shifted uneasily.

Sting held his nose when the breeze blew the rancid guy smell towards them from the house, making him gag. Rogue merely glared and stood up straight, walking closer to the edge.

His eyes scanned the building, "No one appears to be leaving or entering. We should move in now."  
He made his way down the building side with Sting and they silently went over to the building. Each taking a side on the door they shared a look then a nod.

With a powerful kick, Sting knocked down the door, striding inside with Rogue. Their eyes scanned the place, trying their hardest to ignore the bad smell. There was a sign of a struggle seeing as stuff was trashed but what was strange is that a few men knocked unconscious were scattered along the floor.

Scorch marks littered the dirty walls and terrible furniture. A few tiny puddles of blood were smeared around the room before leading towards the doorway.

They cautiously walked through the door way, finding more bodies on the floor, drool and blood mixing together.

That's when sounds started to drift up to them. Rogue paused to open the door on the far right side of the wall, eyes widening at the sight. At the bottom of the stairs which lead to what seemed the basement, a shadow was thrown across the wall showing a short person shaking a taller, limp man.

He and Sting jumped down the stairs as the voice rose up to their ears, "I know you're their fucking leader. Now don't you lie to me because I'm getting very upset."

The voice was obviously feminine yet it was eerily calm and low, sounding way scarier than it should have, a tiny bit of anger laced into it.

When they reached the bottom and turned the scene before them was shocking to say the least.

Men lay scattered about as if a powerful force had blown them back. In the center of it all stood a young girl staring at a battered man in her hands. A hint of scowl was set on her features as she stared at him, his bloody face smirking back disgustingly, "Look doll. You mighta beat up me and my guys but there's no way in hell that I'll willingly surrender to the cops."

She sighed heavily before a full on glare was set into her face, the look so cold it made the twin dragon slayers and exceed step back.

With a flick of her wrists she threw him towards the wall, making him slam into it so hard it cracked under the force. Before he could stand up, she had silently stalked over to him, her foot slamming down onto his skull to knock him out.

The sharp crack resounded through the room, making everyone but Rogue flinch back. Suddenly, Frosch let out a gasp, "That's the girl who was kidnapped!"

At the loud noise, her head snapped to their direction, glare still on full blast. Her turquoise eyes were icy and her hand raised up as if she were about to cast something.

Sting hurriedly jumped forward, waving his hands frantically, "Ohhh nonononono! No! We only came to help! We thought you were in danger but we can see you're fine so we'll just leave."

He turned to leave but her voice stopped him, "Are you dragon slayers from a guild?"

Lector quirked an eyebrow, "Yeah. Sabertooth."

The white dragon slayer scratched his head in confusion, "We've never met though," he snapped his fingers, "You must be a fan right? Wait but then if you were you'd know we were a part of Sabertooth. So...how'd you know?"

She blinked, the glare fading to a bored look as her lazy stare glided over them, "I can tell a dragon slayer when I see one and you two are it. That insignia helps with the guild part. Also you two have Exceeds."

This left the blonde dumbfounded, 'Just how did she pick that all up in a few seconds?'

He just nodded, feeling nervous and not knowing what to do under her gaze. Rogue scared him by talking, the other man being forgotten since he was silent, "Since you're alright we shall be leaving. Our Exceeds were worried when they witnessed you get kidnapped. Do you know your way home? "

Sting was baffled at how much his friend had said to this strange woman. She gave a curt nod," Yes. I too, am a mage. I just joined the guild Fairy Tail hours ago. This was my first mission and it was easily a success."

She brushed off the dirt and reached down to rip a man's shirt off, using it as a towel to wipe the drops of blood off her legs and arms. Throwing it back down, she slipped her feet over the bodies, picking her way to the stairs where they stood, "I now have to go find my team mates. Excuse me and farewell. I thank you for your concern."

She turned to leave but remembrance flashed in her eyes. Chanting under her breath she raised a hand to each of their hands, the same purple crescent glowed on their skin before disappearing. When it was over they snatched their hands away, watching as she glided up the stairs and out of the house, barely making a sound.

Halfway to the cafe, Lula ran into Droy and Jet, the two having crumbs on their faces. She reached up to wipe their faces before motioning then to follow her. As they walked to the client's house in silence, the sky had begun to turn orange, signaling evening time. After getting their payment and boarding a train, the trip back was spent with the men eating as Lula sat back and watched.

Jet greedily drunk his beer before setting it down, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "Lula why'd you not get dinner? We just got paid remember?"

Droy tore more meat from a bone as he chewed sloppily, grease and drool sliding down his chin, "Yeah. If ya want we can call em back so you can order."

He inhaled some pasta, munching loudly with Jet who had stuffed mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Lula merely shook her head, a hand gently landing on her stomach, "No I'm alright. I spilt the money between you two as saying sorry for hurting your hands and paying for a hospital check-up."

After she said that a soft grumble erupted from her protesting stomach. It was drowned out by the chatter of other passengers and the train's wheels. Both Jet and Droy stopped eating to swallow, a look of disbelief on their faces.

It was obvious that she was getting hungry, seeing as they haven't seen her eat in the short six hours that they'd known her. The situation was worse considering that she hadn't had a meal in the nearly two days, not that they knew. She'd been too busy traveling to eat and the small ice cream Romeo bought her only intensified her hunger.

Tearing her eyes from the food, she stared out the window, watching as the scenery whizzed past. In the corner of her eye, she saw the two men look at each other before pushing the food towards her.

Sighing she used her sneaker to stop the table, pushing it back easily, "I said that I'm alright. Now eat up. We'll be arriving at Magnolia Station in about an hour."

After wearily looking at her, the two finished their meal in peacefully, then took a nap. This left Lula to stay watch for them and their stop.

"Now arriving at Magnolia!"

Snapping her gaze from her window she pulled them to their feet, accidentally scaring them awake.

Jet flinched before straightening up, "Oh. It's just Lula. Time to go?"

Droy was much slower, yawning and stretching, "But I don't wanna walk now."

The female mage shot him a glare that made him shut up, "We're leaving now. This is our stop."

Stepping to the side, she gestured for them to hurry up and go. As the two slowly made their way off, the trained whistled again, "Now leaving Magnolia Station!"

Lula, who had been next to get off, had the doors slide close in her face, staring out at Jet and Droy who were on the platform.

The two mages gulped nervously as they watched the train chug away with her on it, "Oh. Crap."

(Back to the guild)

Everyone was acting normally like always except for two people who were twitching nervously.

Their eyes kept flitting up to the door every two seconds, bodies trembling terribly. A few people had actually noticed this going on, Bisca and Alzack turned to Jet and Droy, leaving Asuma to play with Reedus and Max.

The couple approached the two lifelong friends, concerned looks on their faces. Bisca reached over to pat Droy's hand, "What's wrong guys?"

That only made them shake more, Droy crying a river of tears, "Nuoooohhh! I don't wanna die yet!"

Alzack turned to Jet while his wife comforted Droy, "Why's he gonna die? And where's our new nakama...uh..Lu...Luka?"

Bisca turned back, "Her name's _Lula_."

He scratched his head, "Right. Sorry. Anyway where is she?"

Jet trembled as Droy cried harder, his gaze trained on the table "We left her."

The two gasped, "WHAT? HOW'D YOU LEAVE HER?"

They flinched at the yelling, even more so when more people started watching.

Lowering his head, the orange haired man sighed, "We took too long getting off the train and she accidentally got stuck on the train. She was only trying to help us."

Droy wailed louder, clutching his cheeks, "And we got to split the money even though she did the job. Then on the train we ate but she didn't. We even fell asleep while she stayed up to catch our stop but we left her! We're terrible people!"

The heavy set man began to wail again, his black hair drooping in sadness while he cried. At that moment the door swung open to reveal the person of subject.

Lula walked right to the bar, telling Mira the mission was a success. Then she turned, her eyes falling on Jet and Droy instantly.

As she walked up to them, they began to panic, sweating buckets in the mere fifteen seconds it took her to walk over there. Alzack and Bisca instantly stepped in front her, blocking the plant mage and speed mage from view.

They gave a warm smile, Alzack throwing his arm around Bisca's waist and putting a hand out to shake, "Hi there Lula. I'm Alzack and this here's Bisca, my wife. Our daughter is over there with Reedus, her name is Asuma."

Lula blinked once, registering their presence before giving a hint of a smile. Giving a stiff nod, she shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you two. Beautiful daughter as well." Her eyes had wandered to the left behind them, looking at the small child giggling.

With that, the couple moved on, leaving the two men to their fates. Instead of her beating them up for leaving her she merely sighed, "This is why we have to hurry and exit the train. If you were a bit faster then maybe I wouldn't have had to jump out the window and walk back an extra three miles."

She sighed again before stepping back, "Now if you excuse me I'm going back home."

Turning on her heel, she silently exited the guild, the door swinging closed behind her.

(Lula's Point of View)

I was lying to them. Internally I was pissed beyond reason at the two idiots. My mind had already found 1,000 ways to kill them as I walked back to the guild.

My feet were starting to get sore but after years of being trapped in the damned prison this was nothing. And since I had also lied about going home, I had to go find a nice abandoned building to sleep in for the night.

Now that I thought about it, maybe there'd be an entire abandoned building here that I could fix up so the whole thing was mines alone. With that in mind, I set out in the search of a life time, looking high and low for a home.

Nearly three hours later, I had gotten no luck, even after asking many people. So there I was, walking down a dark, nearly empty street tired and starving.

"Hey you! Wait! Young lady!"

I dismissed it as someone calling for another person but then a warm hand grasped my shoulder, halting my steps. Turning around, I stared up at the young man who had stopped me.

He looked out of breath, his cheeks pink from running. Dark green hair messily covered his head, green eyes staring right into my own. The boy looked to be about 17 maybe 16, the childish look faintly there.

My eyes quickly swept over his brown jacket and dark blue pants with gray shoes. Flicking my eyes back up to his, I brushed his hand off, "What is that you wanted?"

He had regained his breathing but now a nervous blush settled over his face as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "W-well its j-just that I-I saw you walk past here earlier this morning. T-then you pasted through here a few times w-within the last few hours. I-I mean I-I'm not stalking like a-any kind of p-pervert, you j-just stand out. It's too l-late at night for a girl t-to be wandering the town so I d-decided to stop you."

I found his blushing funny so I smirked at him, "Oh so you were worried and wanted to rescue me? Is that it?"

His face instantly turned red, "N-No! I-It wasn't like that! I wanted to know if you had eaten or had a place to stay," his gaze averted to the road, the blush blazing red, "If not you can stay with me for the night. My family was just about to have dinner and I..."

He trailed off, twiddling his fingers with a hard blush. I hummed and nodded, "What's your name?"

His eyes widened slightly as he turned back, "U-uh my n-name's J-Justine Histone."

I smiled, "Well Justine Histone I accept your offer. My name is Lula Mervyn. Nice to meet you."

A smile broke across Justine's face as well. He turned, waving for me to follow, "C'mon I'll introduce you to my family."

He led me to a large grocery store that made my stomach growl loudly at all the food, making him laugh. He turned back at me, "Let's hurry up and get you dinner. Okay, Lula?"

I nodded numbly as we walked through a back door, leading to a steep, slim, winding staircase. At the top was another door, Justine pulling out a key and unlocking it.

When it swung open, he swiftly walked in, "Mother I'm back home~!"

Instead of a motherly or fatherly voice answering back a deep, sarcastic voice answered, "Oi! Ma! Pa! The twerp is back!"

Justine sighed angrily as he turned to the right, which I believe was a livingroom since I still stood on the staircase. He glared at the voice, "Shut up Austine! And behave we have a guest tonight."

"Guest?"

At that moment, Justine stepped out of the way, holding the door open for me. I took that as my cue to enter, walking up the last steps and into the cool room.

I had stepped into a rectangular livingroom like I had thought from the way the voices bounced off the walls. The walls were painted a soft orange. A long brown couch sat to the right of the door with a big white lamp at the end. Across from it sat a decent sized lacrama screen, currently on.

On the couch sat a guy with messy light blue hair and icy blue eyes. He had his arms thrown over the top, his legs spread widely, taking up most of the space there. The plain faded yellow shirt and dark blue jeans he wore outlined his slim yet toned body. His socked feet looked to be nearly twice as big as my own.

When I had walked inside his face held confusion yet it was now morphing into a smirk, "Oh. This is our guest. Well miss, my name is Austine. I'm Justine's twin brother."

I nodded and smiled at him, "My names is Lula Mervyn. Nice to meet you."

He smirked, pale pink lips pulling up slightly, "The pleasure is mines beautiful."

After the wink, Justine groaned and pulled me into the kitchen where a middle age woman stood at the stove, her back turned. She had sky blue hair that tumbled down her back in messy curls, emphasizing her fragileness.

Slim legs peeped from beneath her knee length yellow dress, little white slippers on her tiny feet. She was currently stirring something and now moving on to cut up some more vegetables. Justine had cleared his throat, catching her attention.

She hummed in response, still working with the knife, "Yes?"

He smiled at her back, "Mother I'm back. And I've brought a guest with me as well. I hope you don't mind."

That made her turn around, and when she did I could certainly tell where Austine got his looks from. She had beautiful, soft blue eyes that matched her sky blue hair to a T. Like me, she had a small frame, slim arms moving up to wipe her dainty hands off on the apron. As her eyes landed on me, a smile crinkled the corners of them, "Awww~ aren't you just the loveliest thing I've ever laid eyes on?"

Walking forward, her slim arms wrapped me into a hug, "Now tell me dearie, what's your name."

I gave a smile, "Lula Mervyn ma'am. Pleasure to meet you."

With that she nudged Justine, "Oh she has such great manners. Finally found 'the one' eh?"

Her tinkling laughter filled the room, making her son blush lightly. He set his hands on her shoulder, whispering loudly for her to cut it out. It was in that moment that I realized that his hair wasn't dark green. In fact it was a light shade of grass green, his eyes mirroring that color.

Justine must look like his father if Austine looks like their mother. I zoned back in to hear him telling her my situation.

"So I was just wondering if she could stay here for the night and have dinner with us. Please mother, she has nowhere else to go."

He clasped his hands together, drawling out the word 'please' as he stared into her eyes. Mrs. Histone merely had a hand on her hip and one on her chin, thinking. Just as I thought she'd keep thinking forever, she smiled, "Of course she can sweetheart. In fact she can stay for however long she needs. Who knows, she may be your wife one day."

She giggled at Justine blushing again, I even snickered a few times. I felt her place a hand on my shoulder, still warm from cooking, "Listen Lula dear, you're welcome to the Histone house anytime. I may have just met you but I feel that generosity is such a golden trait. I presume that you are hungry?"

My stomach growled in response, making her laugh and me groan. Walking back to the stove, she added the cut veggies, stirred the pot and smiled, "Well dinner will done in about 5 more minutes. Austine! Come help your brother set the table for dinner, young man!"

With that, Mrs. Histone walked out into the hall, presumably to go get Mr. Histone for dinner. As she pattered out of the door, Austine's tall frame was walking right in to fill the space. I blinked twice to see if I weren't imagining the death glare he had sent at his mother's back.

I stood off to the side as the two boys set the table, Justine trying to make small talk while Austine just bit back answers. Finally giving up and being done, we sat down at the table to wait. Shortly after, Mr. and Mrs. Histone happily walked in the warm room.

As Mr. Histone walked in his eyes settled on me, his smile growing. His big warm hands gentled cradled mine as he picked them up from my lap, "Why hello there. You must be dear little Lula. Welcome to the Histone house, I'm Lewis Histone."

I nodded politely, "Lula Mervyn, sir. Thank you for having me. I hope I mean no trouble to you."

He shook his head, "Nonsense! We'd be delighted to have an angel like you in our home. Now eat up darling. You can bathe if you'd like. Our daughter's old room should be good n she still has clothes there."

After thanking him, we ate dinner, had some small talk, then they showed me to the room. It was like a snow white wonderland. Everything from the walls to the puffy bed set and smooth furniture. I sat down on the plush canopy bed while Austine laid out on the mini daybed like couch and Justine sat on the bed next to me.

One the bed side, a picture of a girl with beautiful, soft white hair tinted powder blue and big, green eyes. She had a blue bow in her curly shoulder length hair and a smile spread across her pale pink lips. Justine reached over to run a finger over her face, "Her name is Julia. She was only 18 before she had left. Julia's boyfriend ran away, taking her with him. That was about four years ago though."

I nodded silently before standing up, "Well I'm going to take a bath, see you guys in the morning."

The twin brothers took their cue to go, shuffling out the room while muttering goodnight's. After a quick shower, I had slid under the covers and settled down for sleep. The last thing I saw was the moon shining gently across the blankets.

**(A/N: ) I'm still sorry for the extra late update. School and just life in general is taking its toll on me. But anyway please review, I'd appreciate more than five of them since my story had got 384 views. So ya know, wasting a few seconds to hit review, type a short sentence or phrase then sending it will affect me so greatly. So….ya know, toodles my dearies~!**

**~SecretBlackMagic~ has signed out**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Settled In

**(A/N) : I'm sorry for the lateness in my updates, I just really have been overwhelmed with paperwork lately. It's okay to be smart but not when you've got lots of homework. Even my drawing class has homework. Anyways I wanna give special thanks to Rose, SilentSong, SakuraIchigoDark, and GirlAnimeLove for reviewing. Plus Asianmcnugget, CurlyQues, FairyVampire-chan, Faula, GirlAnimeLove, GruviaxLyuiaFTW, IxiaLiliana, Maroder1989, SakuraIchigoDark, beccahanks, giabertrand22, kurisu313, .5, tobiuchiha91 I thank you guys for following or favoring my story. Now if only I could get a tad more reviews….But besides that here's my next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy and I don't disappoint too badly. **

_**Chapter Four: Getting Settled In**_

It was 4amwhen Lula had opened her eyes to see a pale grey sky. The sun had not yet risen so the moon softly glinted in the wide expanse open air.

Throwing back the silky smooth covers, she sat up, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed. Looking around the room, the moon mage analyzed the confided space. Going into a nearby drawer, she pulled out a white long sleeve shirt and black shorts. Stepping out into the hall, Lula tip-toed to the bathroom and got freshened up.

After a quick shower and swig of mouthwash, Lula had gone back to the bedroom. Slipping back on her shoes, she opened the window and hopped out of it, landing expertly on the ground. Dusting herself off, she strolled out of the alley and down the street, looking for her bag.

(Lula's POV)

'_I know that bag is around here somewhere….'_

I had stopped in front of a familiar shop; next to it was a pretty narrow alleyway. Going down it, I found my bag still sitting on the wooden crate where I had left it the day before when I had arrived at Magnolia.

Since it was bright enough, I saw the faint outline of a door off in the cut of the curved wall. It was dirty and rusted, half hidden behind more crates and trash. Kicking the stuff outta the way with curiosity filling me, I forced open the door, making it groan loudly.

When it was open enough for me to slip through, I went inside only to be met with a tall, rusted staircase. Once I had reached the top, careful of my footing, another door awaited me though it was wooden instead with a small sliding peephole. Busting that door open too, I had found myself in a dusty, ran down, smelly apartment building that was abandoned.

Light filtered in through the boarded up windows, dust and death filled the air. Old fermented furniture that was torn and soiled the room, which seemed to be and old livingroom. Ripped curtains and broken glass were strewn about the floor, unknown stains and animal dropping littered the warped floor boards.

Covering my sensitive nose to ignore the stagnant odor, I explored further into the building, finding a kitchen connected to the livingroom with a small hallway jutting off the corner. Picking my way through the broken dishes, old food, and dead rodents, I went down the small hall to find four doors. One on the left, two on the right and one at the end.

Behind the door on the left was a big spacious bedroom with dust covering every surface, a huge mattress lay in the center of the floor, ripped open with its springs and stuffing everywhere. A big mirror lay in shattered pieces around it, clothes thrown any which way. Across from that room was a medium sized bathroom whose tub had brown junk in the sink and toilet bowl, some unknown substance floating in the tub.

The skinny door next to it was a simple wooden closet with a few shelves and space at the bottom to hang things. It was empty except for a box of soap which was chewed on by an animal. The last door was locked, so I kicked the knob off and went inside.

Or I would've but there were another set of steps leading up. Gingerly going up one by one I was blown away by what lay at the top. The room was stark white, even the tiled floor and furniture matched. I slowly entered the chilled room, the room seemingly overlaying the entire apartment.

The staircase entry was just a little rectangle in the middle of the floor which starkly contrasted against the white tiles with its light brown wood. There were no windows that I could see of so I walked back downstairs to check for lighting. Of course there was no reaction when I flipped the switch a few times but it didn't hurt to try.

Grabbing my bag, I went back out the same way I came in, closing all the doors and not leaving a trace. Scaling the wall up to the window, I had barely managed to set the bag down and sit on the bed when the door swung open wide.

Justine stood in the doorway, smiling brightly, bed head still visible. He took a few steps inside, "Good morning! How'd you sleep Lula?"

I nodded and gave a small half smile, "I slept alright. Morning to you too, Justine."

He turned back to the door, "C'mon. Mom's making breakfast so you best fill up now before you go back out into the world."

At that part I fidgeted, and he noticed it. Confusion filled his eyes, "What's wrong?"

I pushed away the stupid nervous feelings, I'm a strong mage after all, "Nothing. It's just that I don't want to intrude but I'd wish to stay for a bit longer. I have no home."

The teenage boy only smiled, closing those grass green eyes to chuckle, "Yeah sure. No problem, let's go eat."

I followed him back to the kitchen where Mrs. Histone was just finishing up making plates. She set it down right in front of me, patting my shoulder, "Morning, dearie. I see you're already dressed, must get up bright and early. I wish Austine would do that too instead of sleeping til 10 am sometimes."

She sighed tiredly before cheering back up, filling all the glasses with orange juice. Mr. Histone walked in happily, pale green robe with matching pajama pants and slippers. He sat down at the head of the table to my left while Justine across from me.

Austine shuffled in a few minutes later, clothes wrinkled and hair messy, pointing in all different directions. Clearly he had brushed his teeth at least, bits of toothpaste still staining his lips and chin. He plopped down in the chair next to Justine on the other side of the table, Mrs. Histone settling in the chair at the head of the table to my right.

After saying grace, we began to eat our food, a conversation striking up. Austine was too focused on his bacon, eggs, pancake and hashbrown to care.

"So Lula, what brings you here to Magnolia?"

I politely swallowed before setting down my fork, turning to look at Mr. Histone, "I came here to look for the guild master, Makarov, so I could join his guild."

Mrs. Histone 'wowed' while Austine only 'mhmmed' in acknowledgement, "You're a mage?", Justine asked, eyes wide with excitement and disbelief.

I nodded numbly. He seemed to wiggle in his seat, "That's so cool! What kind of magic can you do?"

"Moon Magic and Star Magic."

His smiled grew wide, "Can I see once were done eating? Can I? Pleeaassseeee?"

I laughed and nodded, "Sure."

Mrs. Histone laughed as well, "Wow. You're quiet the exciting young woman, Lula. I bet your parents are proud to send you on a journey by yourself. Though I'd be worried about your safety. Are you an only child?"

I merely nodded, staring into my eggs and hashbrowns. She 'ohhed' and set a hand over her heart, "Oh that's even worse! I don't know what I'd do to send my only daughter out into the world at such a young age. What city are your parents in?"

That question I met with silence, she seemed to catch on, "Oh dearie, did something happen to them? Is that it? You don't have to say anything until you're ready to."

I gave her a faint smile, muttering a thanks before we continued our meal. Once finished, I talked to Mr. and Mrs. Histone about needing to stay longer to which they agreed. Thanking them for the housing, I took Justine outside to show him my magic.

I stood a few feet away from him, feet spread, "Now this is what I call my Moon Beam. Ready?"

He nodded excitedly and I positioned my hands towards the sky at an angle so the after math wouldn't shower on us. Letting the magic rise, I voiced my attack softly, "Moon Magic: Moon Beams."

A beam of pale pink light shot out from each palm fanning out towards the sky, I brought both hands together, making it bigger and earning his applause. When it ended he glomped me, "That was soooo COOL! I wanna be a mage now! Teach me now! Please!"

I chuckled before brushing him off, beginning to walk down the street, "Sorry but I gotta go to the guild and pick up a few missions. I'll be back later for dinner though. Later, Justine!"

I heard him shout back a goodbye as I rounded a corner and briskly walked towards the guild. The huge building took up nearly two blocks so it wasn't hard to miss.

Walking through the doors, it was pretty mellow now, people going about their own business. The clock read 7:43 so I walked up to the request board, snatching the first one my hands landed on. I slid it over to Mira who smiled brightly at me, "Morning Lula."

I gave a small nod, "Morning. Hope ya don't mind but I need to get going if I want to get a few jobs in today."

She merely nodded before stamping the approval and putting it in the mission log. Handing it back to me she smiled again, "Have a safe trip."

I waved bye and left the hall. As I walked out the doors, I merely pasted the few people walking in, not caring since I was engrossed in the mission description.

(Normal POV)

Lucy and Levy were walking to the guild, the latter feeling a bit better today. On the walk to the guild, they had run into Juvia who was stalking Gray again.

It was then that Natsu and Happy had found them, making the ice mage and fire mage begin to fight. When it was over, the group walked to their guild together, happily chatting and arguing.

As they approached the front doors, it had swung open, Lula walked past without so much as a sideways glance, her eyes trained on a paper while she briskly walked away. Levy stared at her, eyes filling up again. Lucy only rubbed her back comfortingly as they all entered the guild, making a bee line for the bar.

Levy ordered a chocolate milkshake, Lucy a strawberry milkshake, Gray had a cold sandwich with iced tea and Natsu had fire chicken. As Mira and Lisanna prepared their orders, Wendy and Carla had strolled in, smiling happily.

"Well somebody's happy."

Wendy plopped down at a seat on the bench of a table, humming a hang tune while staring lovingly at the piece of jewelry on her wrist. Natsu noticed first and pointed at it, "The heck is that Wendy?"

At that moment Lucy, Levy, Mira, Lisanna and Juvia surrounded her, hips and faces squishing together as they leaned in to swoon over the bracelet. They all wiggled in the tight circle, getting angles at the beautifully designed bracelet.

It was made of sterling silver yet had soft blue streaked through it, small sapphires encased with the silver band. The bracelet was crafted into a braided style, giving it nice texture and simple elegance. Wendy blushed as the girls started to sigh comments, her face going from a cute pale pink to a blazing crimson.

"Kyaa~ It so totally matche your hair!"

"This matches your personality!"

"It's the right kind of simple beauty!"

"Can I borrow it? My hair's blue too!"

"Juvia wishes Gray-sama had got her one!"

Finally the big question was asked, yet no one knew exactly who had asked in the sudden commotion.

"Where'd you get it from?"

Wendy's red face reached down to her shoulders and up to her ears. She hid her face behind her bangs, trembling with embarrassment. When the stares were nearly too much, she answered in a shaky voice, "I-I don't k-know but R-Romeo-k-kun got it f-for me yesterday s-since were k-kinda d-d-d-dat-dating n-n-now."

Her stuttering got worse at the end as gasps rang around the small circle. Now they all asked question concerning the young girl's relationship with the younger fire mage. As the question drug on, the guild began to fill up, making Mira go back behind the bar with Lisanna and the men begin to break things while master strolled through.

Somewhere between 12pm and 12:45 Lula had strolled back in, looking just as fresh as she did this morning. Her pocket looked a bit fatter with her reward money as she told Mira the mission was a success. Going back to the request board, she snatched up another paper without a glance, got it approved, and left again.

Not many noticed her short appearance except for the few people at the bar where Mira had currently been.

Team Natsu plus Juvia and Levy were nearby when she had appeared for a brief moment. Lucy turned to Levy who was just staring deeply into her glass, a hard look on her face. The celestial mage had been about to ask her friend if she was alright but the blunette hopped from her seat and strode across the guild.

They all sat back to watch as she tapped heavily on the iron dragon slayers back, not quite being able to reach his shoulder. He turned back to glance at her, giving her a slight glare with the mug of beer tilted towards his lips. She had her cheeks puffed up with a hard blush despite how even and stern she tried to look at him.

Levy's arms and little fists flied around in her explanation before she stomped her foot while looking down at her feet, ending her rant. Gajeel had only stared at her before shrugging, ruffling her hair, scooting her away, then returning to his beer.

Her little legs carried her back to the stool as if it were on auto pilot, sitting down stiffly, hands falling to her sides limply. Everyone gave her concerned looks before Natsu nudged her, "Oi, Levy! What'd the freak do?"

It was at that moment her face grew hotter than the fire dragon slayer's flames, hiding it as she looked down at her lap, "I can't believe I just confessed my feelings to Gajeel. I can't believe it…"

Her head fell like a lead brick against the bar countertop, emitting a loud bang that rang through the guild hall as drinks and plates of food trembled loudly, the Solid Script mage's body sliding to the ground in a heap as she fainted. Luckily Gray caught her in time, her face had a dark blush, eyes big swirly circles as she mumbled nonsense.

((Time Skip))

(Lula's POV)

It'd been about a good two weeks now that'd been staying with the Histone family. I went to the bank yesterday to check my savings and it seems like I had enough to buy the building and get an electrician in there.

From my past, I had saved up quite a large sum of money, getting it from Sula's savings and the jobs/careers I had took on in these two short years. I smiled fondly as I peeked the faint outline of the grocery store. Surely they were missing me a lot since I had took on a three day mission.

My tired feet had carried me a bit faster to the store, down the aisle, up the back stairway, and into the kitchen where Mrs. Histone stood cooking dinner. Sneaking up on her, I stayed within her shadow as she moved around, getting this and that.

Soon enough, she had stepped back, finding my shadow and stepping on my foot. She shrieked at the top of lungs before slapping me hard across the face, too scared to register who I was. The boys ran in, tumbling over one another.

Even as my cheek stung, I still chuckled lightly at my temporary family.

Yes. My _temporary _family. I would break down the news tonight at dinner. Plus I never really knew the experience to having a true family yet. Though I stayed up many nights imagining what it would feel like to be one.

When they were all calmed down from the scare and my return, we settled down to eat, taking our regular seats. The sound of forks scraping against plates was welcomed to my ears now, the warmth of the room folding thickly over me.

A small content smile lifted my lips as I stared down at the delicious pasta. These people had made me feel so much at home and so loved and I was a random stranger. When I left I'd promise to come back for them.

Looking over to glance at the twin brothers I could see them quietly arguing over elbow space. Austine nudged Justine hard, only to get nudged back before soon both were shaking each other violently by the shoulders and glaring.

While Mr. and Mrs. Histone began to break it up, I softly chuckled, catching the family's attention. Mr. Histone sat back down, adjusting his tie, "What's so funny now Lula?"

I merely shook my head, "Nothing. I'll just miss your family once I leave."

Forks were dropped and Justine stood up so quick his chair fell down, green eyes wide with disbelief, "What? Who'll train me once you leave?"

Austine merely shrugged but I noticed the slight widening of his liquidy blue eyes. I shook my head, "I will stay in Magnolia, I'd just be on the other side of town is all. But I will continue to teach you whenever I have free time from missions. I am still a mage of FairyTail after all."

Pulling down the collar of my shirt, I flashed the symbol of my guild a top my left breast. Justine and Austine blushed together while Mrs. Histone gasped a bit. Brushing it off, I fixed my shirt before continuing, "I've saved up enough money to get myself a place to stay and any other building expenses. So tomorrow morning I will officially be moving out."

They all looked ready to cry but smiled anyway, "Why is it that our daughters grow up so fast yet our sons are still here?"

I look at Mr. Histone rubbing his hands tiredly through his clipped green hair. Chuckling, I shrug before excusing myself to go bathe and pack up.

((Time Skip))

My skin was still warm from the hot water as I slid underneath the cool sheets, fatigue washing over me.

I had fell into a light sleep, yet felt a pair of lips press against my temple in the night, making me snuggle deeper into the sheets. I really needed to get my own bed like this too.

**(A/N) : Sorry for being so far behind on my chapters you guys. I will surely kick my butt in gear so I can stop disappointing you guys. I give thanks to all those who reviewed, followed, favorite or even guys viewed/read. I'm sorry to announce that this story may have segments that some of you may not like. I won't as what yet though it may come next. This was just to express how the Histone family brought out her mushy side, after this it's just cold Lula again with lots of heartbreak. Sorry for mini spoilers. _ Anyways review n have a nice day!**

**~SecretBlackMagic~ has signed out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Restarting

**(A/N): Hello Minna! {Hello Everyone!} I'm eager to come back to write some more. I've had a bunch of difficulties and feel horrible about being gone so long. Though I will promise to try way harder to update sooner [hopefully if I don't have homework up the ass]. I hate being a nerd when it comes to the work but I have Honors classes so I'll stick with it anyway. I also give thanks to my reviewers, you guys rock so much! But yeah review please if you wanna! Enjoy chapter five now!**

Chapter Five: Restarting

When I had opened my eyes I was met with the chipped ceiling of my new bedroom.

Sitting up groggily in bed, I glanced over at the alarm clock sitting on the floor next to me. Just two months ago I had bought this building yet I was still renovating it all. Among the first few days, I had burned my nose so bad with the amount of bleach I had used, burning all the trash outside in a metal bin.

Once it was sterilized, reconstruction had begun, making me leave for many hours of the day as they worked. I had even found a secret door in my bedroom where it led to some kind of basement that was messed up too. So of course that was fixed as well.

When the construction was done, I immediately went to get paint and blankets. Since nobody else really knew what I did from the guild, I had painted the huge rooms by myself, which proved to be back-breaking labor.

That was only two days ago though. And my arms are still sore.

I didn't have a bed yet so I bought an air mattress, a pillow and a thick blanket since there was no heat yet. Sure it was warm outside but it felt icy in here. I wore thick socks, sweatpants and a sweatshirt, padding across the hall to freshen up.

Since paint was still fresh, I avoided touching the walls at all costs, padding into the kitchen to check the small mini fridge I had bought yesterday for juice. Getting out a bottle, I grabbed a bar out the cupboard, leaning against the counter to eat.

The spacious apartment made me realize my loneliness but I didn't care as long as I had my own home. Dumping my trash in the small bin, I slipped on some sneakers, grabbed my wallet, and walked out the door, keys twirling on my finger.

Where I was headed, my route took me through the crowded market area which I hated unless I had to buy food. My target was a furniture store a good three blocks down.

"Lula!"

I glance up from my glare on the lady ahead of me who felt the need to move at a sluggish pace. What my eyes saw surprised me.

Running over was Mrs. Histone, her long blue hair swishing behind her and pale yellow dress fluttering in the breeze. I shivered as it blew through any gaps in my clothing, which she noticed.

"Lula dear are you sick?", her warm hands settled on my neck and forehead before snatching back, a worried look on her face, "Honey you're sick!"

Is that what was wrong with me? I'd ever hardly been sick but it always pasted quickly. I gave her a slight smile, "No I'm okay Mrs. Histone. Don't worry about me. I know about it, just came to order myself some furniture then buy soup."

That seemed to reassure her enough since she smiled softly, "Well alrighty then. But I'm still going to escort you to where you're going."

Begrudgingly, though I made sure she didn't notice, I let her join me on my errands, leading her to the street my apartment building was on. Turning to her, I bid her farewell, making sure she had left before going inside.

I stuck the canned soup in the cupboard before going to my room to check for that thicker blanket I kept folded up in the corner. The floors of my place were all wooden with big rugs to take up some of the space. So this was labeled as my emergency warmth source.

Laying down on the air bed, I kick my shoes off wrap it around me, and fall back asleep.

((Time Skip))

Loud banging was on my door so I had rolled out of bed, thanked the stars I had put a fuzzy rug under it, and opened the front door.

There were a few men who held a giant boxes with smallers one which I assumed were my things. Stepping aside, I let them into the stark livingroom, tall and short guys mixed together.

As they worked on setting up my rooms according to my specific instructions, I sat on the steps outside, enjoying the warm breeze blowing through to warm up my cold body. After a good 45 minutes of waiting the tallest man came outside, handing me a paper to sign saying they had finished and how their service was.

Standing up and reentering my house felt weird yet filled me with happiness to know this is my new _home _now. The livingroom had one big plush arm chair taking up an entire corner, its light mocha material fresh and new. A pale peach rug took up most of the floor space, an abstract glass coffee table in the center of the room. A medium sized mocha couch with soft orange pillows sat against the back wall, a big TV stand across from it.

Soon a TV would be there but for now the only view was more of the peach colored walls with white borders. My bedroom looked a million times better though so I was really happy for that part.

My walls had been painted a soft orchid, the furniture full of white, pale blues and greens. My bed was a California King, stretching across nearly half of the room. The mattresses were piled high, thick, silky blankets made with little patterns of stars and other space like things. The pillows were yet again a soft green, matching the sheets underneath.

At the end of the bed sat a dark purple chest, having yet been filled. The giant bean bag that sat near it was indigo, fluffed up to perfection. There was a matching desk with two night stands and dressers that were all white. I walked over to the walk-in closet, sliding the door open to peer inside the darkness.

My hand found the switch, flipping it on as I stepped inside. Reaching up on my toes, I grasped the black bag that sat on the top shelf. Opening it, I took out another wad of cash, jamming it into my pocket. Not feeling up to exploring the rest of my place, I put my shoes on, grabbed some tissues, grabbed my keys and stepped out for the second time today.

Since it was like a day off from the guild, I decided to go buy some more stuff I had needed to live off of. A smile crept up my face as I thought of going to a special grocery store to see my "family"….

((Time Skip))

(Normal POV)

Lula walked up the cobblestone street, heading for the quaint grocery store.

Her long hair was messily thrown by the wind, warming her chilled body that refused to warm up. She strode through the doors, a soft jingle of the bell alerting the workers of a new customer. The usual greeting echoed from the checkout line, to which she merely returned.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her and swung her upwards, twirling the teenager in circle.

"LULA! Oh God I've missed you so MUCH!"

The sick moon mage instantly smiled warmly, knowing that voice and head of soft green hair from anywhere, "Hey there Justine. It has been a while."

He set her down after giving a hard squeeze and a kiss on her forehead, straightening back out to his original height. He was wearing a simple shirt and pants while she stood there dressed for the fall.

A chuckle erupted deep in his chest, "Lula are you sick? You look ready for autumn and your nose is red like Santa."

A soft blush scattered across her cheeks as she gritted her teeth, fist clenching at her side, "Shut up Justine. It'll blow over by tomorrow."

He gave her a smug look and she was about snap at him when a familiar scent wafted up her nostrils, making her eyes narrow as she glared down the aisle at it. The teenaged boy looked confused, "Something wrong?"

Her lips turned downward in a frown, "I smell melons…"

That only made him laugh, blowing over the entire dark moment, "Lula did you forget where you were? Of course you smell the melons that we _sale _here! But you've got a great nose to smell that."

The short teen continued to glare, lip curling up as she bared her teeth angrily, looking much like a deranged wolf, "No…it's artificial as in the body soap. And it's near here."

Soon as those words left her mouth, a person rounded the corner. But it wasn't just any person to Lula.

It was Levy McGarden.

The same short, blue haired, timid woman that had stolen the attention of the same man she was bred to mate with and marry once she was old enough. The very woman who was about to get the worst surprise of her life right now.

Faster than Justine had time to even swallow, Lula was standing behind Levy, her hand closing in on the shorter fairy's shoulder with an iron grip. Swiveling the bluenette around, she gave frightened doe like eyes a hard icy glare, "Just what in the actual FUCK are you doing here, punk?!"

Though it was a question hissed out, it sounded more like an accusation somehow. Nevertheless, Levy commenced to trembling violently, her eyes too scared to flinch away from Lula's bright turquoise ones.

Lula's hand gave her another shake, "Answer me dammit or I'll kick your ass in this store! Gajeel is mines so why are you in my territory? Do you want to die so badly?"

The Solid Script raised a shaking hand that held a basket holding a few items. The Moon mage's free hand knocked the hand basket away, stuff flying everywhere, shrieks from other customers being heard.

"Get. The hell out. _**Now.**_"

As soon as her hand released Levy's shoulder, the small woman instantly bolted for the door, leaving the store in 2 seconds flat. Justine rushed over to Lula and gave her a hard shove, making her stumble a bit.

Her hands instantly glowed with magic as she turned to attack, but stopped, the fight flooding out of her eyes. That usual indifferent look returned as she jammed her hands in her pocket, eyes looking at the floor hard.

A tense silence passed over the both of them, sure people were watching but they didn't care. Justine gave Lula another shove, "What the heck was _**that **_back there? You wanna explain to me why or how you know our customer?"

The dragon slayer wife looked up at him then, "What do you mean _'our customer' _?"

He only rolled his eyes, "She's been coming here since after you moved away. She's like a breath of fresh air and I don't find it cool for you to come barging back in here to bully her!"

Lula frowned deeply, the look so disapproving that Justine clamped his mouth shut, praying to every deity he could think of for her to not hit him, "Look Justine, you don't know me and her whole backstory. Or better yet mines. It's just best if one of us never comes back here. Now you can choose: me or her?"

The teenage boy looked deeply confused and shaken up about the whole thing but just blinks at her, a hand sifting through his full grass green hair, "I don't understand. Lula what's going-"

"LULA BABY! WHERE YA BEEN AT HUH?"

Said girl merely turned and opened her arms wide for the tall blue haired male who had collected her in his arms, hugging her to his warm chest. When they broke apart, his blue eyes dazzled even in the buzzing store lights.

Austine let out a faint breath he'd been holding in, smiling down at her, "I missed ya girl! Been keeping up with the games on TV still?"

She smiled, nodding her head, "Yeah, though I missed the last two games due to the remodeling and missions."

As their conversation carried on, unaware of the gaping looks of bystanders and mess surrounding them, Justine began to sulk behind them. Though his brother just _had _to notice him.

"C'mere Justine! Why ya not joining in?"

Said teen only stared at the two, not answering. Lula looked down, her eyes narrowing, "Look, I've gotta go guys. There's a mission I've got to get ready for. See ya around."

Before either one could stop her, she roughly brushed past them, leaving the store as suddenly as she had entered. Both brothers stood there staring at the door confusedly.

(Lula's POV)

I was _beyond _pissed.

How dare that blue haired tramp come into _my _territory? Was I _not _clear enough when I threatened her last week about staring at my husband's abs? Does she really wanna die that _badly?_

I stalked down the street, needing to go release some stress. The surrounding people took one glance at my face and veered around me, avoiding eye contact as the anger emitted from my pores. My feet carried me back to my apartment, throwing the doors open and yanking clothes on. My mind was a raging blur of all the stuff that had happened over the past two months.

I paused in my steps, thoughts lingering over the recent past. Unknowingly a sick smirk crept upon my face, curling my lips upward slightly.

_Justine and Austine had walked me to the guild that morning, smiling widely at seeing the guild so close and bustling with life. _

_The sun was nearly in the middle of the sun, signaling late morning, almost noon. After they had left, I had walked into the guild hall, intending to get a mission for today and the turn all of Gajeel's attention to me. Though once I had turned my head towards his usual spot, my blood ran cold. _

_There stood Levy, blushing and batting her eyelashes at my husband. She giggled nervously before fidgeting, twisting her ankle around idly as they talked. Gajeel tried to feign indifference but I could see the tiny smile staining his thin lips. _

_My eyes saw red, fists balled up and shook, glare locked dead onto the couple. Apparently, waves of anger had begun to roll off in thick waves hitting people with full force. As I had stalked towards them, several set of hands had grabbed onto me. _

_With the way I had felt, they were as light as pillows when I shook them free, eyes still set on the oblivious couple so deep into their conversation. Once the last body had been removed, I blasted Levy with a moon beam, which Gajeel saw coming, saving her at the last second._

_Before he had brought his arm down, I had flashed over there, yanking his arm away and him with it, bringing his body behind mine. Levy had stood there cowering, hands over her head to protect it. My foot caught her hip sideways, causing to sail towards the wall. Instead Jet and Droy were there, the three of them falling over from impact._

_I snarled, charging at them there but was tackled to the floor by Gray and Lucy. They struggled to keep me down; Lucy holding down my legs and Gray kneeling on my back, arms holding down mine. My body thrashed under their combined weight until suddenly I was frozen in place._

_It was not by Gray's ice magic, but by what I had seen happen. _

_Levy was actually crying since she thought she was going to die while Jet and Droy comforted her. I don't know why but all the fire in me was put out but I suddenly panicked about getting her to stop crying yet wanted to comfort her too._

_She seemed so pure to me at that moment with those clear tears running down her face in rivers and her tiny body wracked with sobs. Gray and Lucy sensed that I no longer wanted to fight as well, getting off to help me up. As soon as I was on my feet, I slowly made my way to the woman, hands reached out for her, sincere look in my eyes._

_She instantly smacked my hands away, crying harder into Jet and Droy. I stared at my hands wide eyed for some reason before reaching for her again, overpowering and ignoring her smacks until I had wrapped my arms around her._

_An inner instinct had taken over me, my calm aura smothering Levy's sad one until she was calm too. For a moment, we stood there hugging each other as if we were the best of friends. _

_Suddenly all my rage came flooding back in a torrent of destruction. With my body full of anger I swiftly picked the girl up by her collar with one hand as if she were a stuffed animal. Snapping my arm forward with all the force I could muster, I sent her sailing through the far wall. _

_Several shouts erupted afterward, but I had paid them no heed. The only thing that had interested me at the moment was going to blow off some steam._

"_I hate blue haired midget women," I muttered, storming out of the guild and down the road. _

I was now standing in front of the guild, smirk replaced with a frown at having that witch as my weakness.

Before I could open the doors, they banged open with excess force that only Team Natsu could do. Side sweeping out of their way, I saw the four weirdoes and cat happily leaving while yelling something of an adventure.

Finding them unimportant, I strolled inside and over to the bar. Before I could make it there, a hand reached out and grabbed me, yanking me over to the side. Magic glowed within my hands, ready to fight the person until long, thick brown hair smacked me in the face.

I sighed, "Cana what is it?"

The half-buzzed mage merely smiled crookedly at me, a soft blush on her face, "Nothing, sis. Just wanted to know if you ruffed up Levy earlier today, she came in all scared and dart-y eyed. I know only you can do that to her."

I sighed and pushed her away, eyes scanning the crowd for the dwarf. Locking onto a spiky head of short blue hair, I began to walk over there.

Cana just had to comment yet again, "Don't beat her up too bad, Lula."

(Normal POV)

Levy heard the name and instantly whipped around in her seat, coming face to face with the moon mage who was steadily getting closer.

The script mage tried to run but had nowhere to go. So she sat there, ready to accept her fate. Clenching her eyes, she waited for the blow that she insured would come.

"Hey. Look at me you twerp."

Even though she was trembling so badly, Levy opened her hazel eyes, meeting Lula's hard turquoise orbs with a gasp.

The teenager put a hand on her hip, glaring down at the young woman, "I see that you're such a weak and scrawny little thing. Having to compete against you is just cowardly. I'd beat you in anything. So I'm giving you and offer: either I train you to make you a more suitable rival or you just give on Gajeel altogether."

Levy was stunned to say the least, she didn't think that Lula would actually help her try to win Gajeel. So she just sat there staring at the purple haired woman who eventually turned away, "I'll take your silence as a 'no'. Have it your way, I'd-"

Levy hopped up from her seat, waving her hands frantically, "Wait, wait, wait! No! I need your help! Please train me Lula!"

There was silence for a brief moment before she merely shrugged, "Very well. As first order of business, you'll be taking on a solo job. I wanna see your pathetic skills."

Walking over to the request board, Lula scanned it for a minute before plucking off a paper and handing it to Levy. The blue haired woman shrieked at the mission, literally shaking in her boots, "I-I can d-do that! Please r-reconsider it."

Lula merely glared her into silence, having the paper approved then heading out the door. Levy sighed shakily before following after her.

"I'm soooo dead."

_**(A/N) : Yet again I'm like ultra mega sorry for this uber late update {lol I rhymed (^_^)}. Anyways I'm back into my writing again even though I have like a bucket worth of work to do for school on Monday. But I hope this chapter wasn't like extra sucky. I was trying to express what advantage Levy and Lula have over each other and how their relationship is. Lula is very jealous and territorial while Levy is more timid and fragile. Hope to get reviews and the sixth one is in process now. JaNe~**_

_**~SecretBlackMagic~ has signed out.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Training in the Shadows

**(A/N) : Like I promised, I'm back again really soon this time. I really don't want to do my hw so that's why I'm doing this instead. But anyways let's just hop into the story.**

Chapter Six: Training in the Shadows

"To your left! Kick high!"

Levy was panting and sweating, trying to follow Lula's harsh barks as fast as she could. Kicking up with her left leg, she hit the enemy square in the shoulder, making them stumble back.

Another was looming from behind quickly, Lula saw this and shouted out another order, "Low kick, right side, NOW!"

Dropping down low, Levy swept her leg out to trip the man off his feet, thudding to the ground with a groan. The blue haired mage stood up again sluggishly, lungs yelling for air. She was so busy trying to breathe right that she didn't notice the man get back up.

Lula sighed angrily, shooting him with a simple moon beam. With him knocked out, she proceeded to do the same to the rest, easily winning. She came back to Levy who was wheezing out breaths, hands clutching onto her knees.

The dragon slayer wife only stood there, arms crossed as she waited for Levy to start breathing right. Once she was she kicked Levy to the ground, "Give me 30 pushups, chump. That was the saddest thing I've ever seen. Your combat skills are horrible."

Levy merely quivered into the dirt before getting up on shaking arms to do the pushups. Her weak arms had only gotten through thirteen before she couldn't go on.

This only made her mentor sigh angrily again before a smooth expression of indifference slid over her face, erasing any signs of previous anger. Clasping her hands behind her back, she turned and started for town, notifying the police for a pickup on the defeated bandits.

Night had soon approached as the two rode the train back to Magnolia, silence befalling them. Since their mission was an overall success, Lula had eased up on the script mage. Levy had fallen into a light slumber while Lula stayed watch, arms folded as she leaned against the window.

(Unknown POV)

I sat in the booth across from my target. She had seemed to have taken this blue haired girl under her wing. Watching them fight earlier only brought a sick joy to me, this waiting was making me even more restless.

Fixing my hood, I settled back into the seat, watching the purple haired mage stare out the window the entire ride. After a good two hours, she had finally begun to look around, her eyes falling on me for a few seconds, eyes narrowing.

"Approaching the next stop: Magnolia!"

At that moment her eyes ripped away from my form, looking at her sleeping companion. She reached over, shaking the little woman awake. The two shared a few words before both sitting up, waiting for the train to come to a stop.

As the doors opened, I waited and watched as they stood to leave, exiting the train a bit after them. Outside the train, I had within the shadows as they walked back to an apartment complex. My target and her student, parted ways at the entrance.

I could feel my mouth watering with revenge as the cocky, purple haired brat walked home alone, not caring of any kinds of danger. As she walked deeper into the dark streets, I pressed closer, nearing in for the attack. Suddenly a raven haired man appeared nearly out of thin air, also surprising my target.

"Announce yourself when coming near me Gray. I've told you that I might end up hurting you one of these days."

The half-naked man merely rubbed the back of his head, not really caring, "You've told me before. Anyway, why'd you take Levy as your student? Didn't you hate her for supposedly taking Gajeel from you?"

'So that's the other female's name? Levy? Wait a minute….of Fairy Tail? Gajeel Redfox…Gray Fullbuster…and Levy McGarden. She must be a part of Fairy Tail too.'

A smirk crept onto my lips at that thought, I'd be taking out one of Fairy Tail. They'd cry and cry all month long over losing a nakama. Serves them right for boasting about their lame "power".

I turned my attention back to the two Fairy Tail mages in front of me. My target and Gray had begun to walk down the street. This time I backed off, going back the way I came. With their being two of them, I had to back off for now, slinking farther into the shadows.

As I disappeared from town only one thing was tumbling around in my head: I will have my revenge….

(Back to Lula and Gray)

The ice mage was walking side by side with the short moon mage, his arms crossed behind his head without a care in the world. His onyx eyes slid over to the teenage girl, who had a stony expression on her face as she walked.

The silence finally began to bother him as he sighed and asked, "What's up with you Lula? You seem even more cold than usual. "

Lula just looked at him for a few seconds before looking back at the road before them. They had a long walk ahead of them and she couldn't get away from the question. Without looking at him she answered, "Nothing Gray. I'm just thinking of how my future should be."

Gray lowered his arms to his sides, looking at his nakama, "What about your future?"

She paused in walking for a bit, making him stop as well, she seemed a bit occupied with her thoughts. The sudden silence made him a bit uneasy so he nudged her, "Lula?"

She seemed to jolt back to life, continuing her walking, "Just of how much I can improve my apartment. I need some more stuff in there to keep me good enough for a few years to come."

Looking over with a small smirk, Gray smirked back, "Great because I've been looking for someone else's house to crash at. Lucy doesn't like to have both me and Natsu there at the same time."

Lula took the lead, "My apartment building isn't that far from here. You can tell me if I made it look okay for now."

They shared a smile as a comfortable silence settled over them, walking back to Lula's place. Gray's thoughts had lingered to how he thought Lula's place would look.

His eyes had wandered over to his nakama who was walking just a bit ahead of him. Analyzing her slowly, he noticed that she was around the same height as Lucy when she wasn't wearing heels. Her hair was about as long as Juvia's, ending at mid back in slight waves. Lula was still a teenager yet had a body that was almost as filled out as Cana's and she still had room to grow.

Shaking his head, Gray shook out the perverted thoughts of his nakama. Sure she was younger and weaker than him and it was late at night but Gray could never see himself with Lula.

A thought hit him of her personality, she was calm and mature and young. From what he interpreted, she was very loyal as well, those were all the traits he had wanted in a younger sister. A small smile lifted his lips as they were approaching the tall building.

"This is my new home," unlocking the door, Lula let him into her livingroom, his eyes wandering over the fresh room.

After he had wandered around her entire house, the ice mage came back to the livingroom, sitting on the comfy large couch. Lula came in from the kitchen with a glass of water and a glass of cold juice.

She handed the juice to Gray, sitting on the arm chair with her water, Lula cleared her throat, "Gray I think you may be one of the few people I can tolerate in the guild. I don't really like that rowdy bunch."

This caught him off guard, sending him into a coughing fit and pounding on his chest. When he had calmed down, he gave her a weird look, "That's understandable but why me? What about Cana, don't you think of her as your big sister?"

She shrugged a thin shoulder, "In a way, yes. She is more acceptable than the others aside from Bisca and Evergreen."

Gray sat his half full glass back down on the table, "Well Lula I actually think of you as my little sister."

He gave a soft smirk to which she softly smiled, "Wow. To have Cana and Gray as my older siblings. That's actually pretty nice…."

A sad smile spread across her lips as she stared into her glass. Suddenly she drained the whole glass, set it on the table, and stood up. Feeling weird, Gray stood too, rocking back and forth on his heels.

His eyes shifted to the floor, "Sooo…..?"

She sighed a laugh, "Thanks for chatting with me Gray, even if it was for a bit. See you tomorrow big brother."

Lula smiled softly with Gray who smirked widely, "Yeah, see ya little sister."

He ruffled her hair and as if on instinct, gave her a big hug before walking out the door. The little moon mage could do nothing more than stand there stunned and wide eyed.

Coming to her senses after a few minutes, she shook her head and got ready for bed.

(The Next Morning)

Levy lay in bed, snuggled happily into the covers and sheets. A sigh escaped her lips as her head burrowed further into the soft pillows.

Suddenly a soft tap interrupted her light slumber. Opening her hazel eyes slowly, the smile on her lips vanished and her eyes were wide.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sitting in front of her was Lula, who was staring right at her with a straight face. The teenager wore a fitted black tank top with a brown jacket that was open. She was crouched down in front of the bed, her purple hair was pulled out her face and into a ponytail that rested on her shoulder.

Levy had jumped back in the bed, throwing the sheets into a heap as she got to the edge of the bed. Her hand clutched at her shirt, fisting it over her heart. Her breathing was short as she stared at the other woman bewilderedly.

Lula merely sat there staring at her, watching Levy's reaction with inner amusement. The blunette let out a ragged breath, "W-What the heck are you doing in here?"

The purple haired girl answered in a monotone, "I'm waiting for you to wake up and get ready so we can train." She stood up, smoothing out her yoga pants.

Levy only continued to stare, "W-What?"

(Time Skip)

Lula was jogging nearly 50 feet ahead of Levy, who was wheezing behind her. The two had a rigorous exercising session after a healthy breakfast. Now they were finishing up with a few laps around the town.

"C'mon Levy! How're you ever gonna keep up with Gajeel on missions?"

Her ponytail bounced behind her as she jogged, literally leaving her student behind in the dust. Levy merely fell over, gasping loudly for air and muscles sore from the strain. Lula came back for her a few minutes later, hardly having broken a sweat at all.

She sighed down on the script mage before lifting her up and onto her back. Turning around, she jogged back to the guild, dropping her off before taking a solo mission.

(Lula's POV)

I settled down into the booth seat, crossing my arms with a sigh. I looked around the train with slight curiousity, feeling that same aura nearby as last night.

At that moment, the train whistled loudly and began to move, making me hungry again. Call me crazy but riding trains makes me uncontrollably hungry. But like every other time, I ignore my hunger, focusing on my thoughts while in motion.

"Guuuuggghhhhhh…..why'd we have to take…..the train again~?"

The distressed groan caught my attention, making me look towards the sound. Two booths behind and one booth over sat a blonde haired man with his gloved hands clutching at his white pants. His tanned skin had a nasty green hue to it as he broke out in a cold sweat, lips quivering.

I sighed and turned back around, trying to block out the man's groans from what I believed were his motion sickness. When the food cart rode by, I stopped the woman, giving in to my appetite.

Soon I was too worried about stuffing my face with food to care or hear the mysterious blonde man's groans of discomfort. The whistle blew again signaling a stop that I didn't remember hearing.

Heavy footsteps were heard as I saw a blur of yellow and white run past me to the outside. Another black haired man rushed off too but a reasonable pace, followed by two cats.

My eyes narrowed and my chewing slowed as I thought for a second, "Those were…..Exceeds which means they're dragon slayers. Sabertooth!"

I jumped up and rushed out the door, calling back to the train, "Put it on Fairy Tail's tab!"

Now outside, I looked through the crowd of people on the platform, narrowly seeing the Exceed from the train. My feet began to make me follow after them. Though I didn't know what to say once I had gotten their attention, I still ran after them.

The two men and cats were standing near a shop, all four having a conversation about something. After sweeping over them, I recognized the group as the same ones who had stumbled upon me on my first mission.

A part of me had wanted to go over there and speak to them but another told me that I had to fulfill my duty. Glancing around at the signs, I found out that this was indeed my stop as well.

(To Sting, Rogue, Lector, & Frosch)

Sting started to sniff at the air, something catching his attention. Lector noticed this and started to look around, "Whatcha smell Great Sting?"

Frosch tugged on Rogue's cloak, "Does Rogue smell it too?"

Sting was too busy trying to remember while Rogue had already knew what it was. The shadow dragon slayer turned in the direction of the scent, "It's light peaches and belladonnas. The purple haired mage from Fairy Tail."

Sting snapped his fingers, a light shimmering in his blue eyes, "That's right! Now I remember it! Geez Rogue I knew you remembered stuff really good but not someone like a fairy. Are you sure you don't like her? Huuuuhhhhh?"

The light dragon slayer smirked at his "twin", poking him in the shoulder like an obnoxious kid. Having enough of the teasing, Rogue sighed and brushed the hand away, "I'm leaving for a bit. Don't follow."

As he walked away, the others only shrugged, focusing their attention on the food stand instead. But what they didn't know was that Sting was spot on with his teasing and that Rogue was indeed going to follow her.

"God, why can't I be at ease? This scent torments me so much," muttering to himself, the dark haired man continued to follow the aroma that teased him to chase after it. Soon enough, the purple haired beauty was within his sights and she was traveling alone.

Becoming one with the shadows, Rogue stalked the little fairy, watching as she did her mission. While she fought, he was impressed by her fighting style and strength aside from having such a small body.

"Gah!"

The distressed yelp, caught his attention as he looked back at the battle scene. A strange woman with green hair in a pixie cut stood over Lula who was on her back, holding her stomach and glaring up at the woman.

The green haired woman cackled, raising her leg with her sharp, high heeled boot into the air, "Hahaha! You shall pay for what you did to him today, wench!"

Her boot came crashing down only to be blocked by Lula's arm. The teenager grabbed the woman's ankle, quickly snapping it to the left and pushing her backwards. As she fell down, the moon mage stood up glaring at her opponent.

"Moon Magic: Moonlit Dance!"

A shower of white star bits fell heavily from the sky, dancing around in the evening sky to hit the woman. The sounds of the impacts were drowned out by her screams, which echoed so loudly, Rogue thought the entire city could hear her.

When the light show was over, a burned body lay on the ground. The mystery woman's gray skin tight leotard was now in tatters, her boots nearly gone. Lula walked away without so much as a second glance, tossing her ponytail behind her shoulder.

Rogue just looked after her, making sure she was gone he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Whoa…"

(Time Skip)

(Lula's POV)

"Ouch…"

I flinched a bit from the sudden burn of the rubbing alcohol in my cuts. My mission for today was over yet that weird woman wasn't part of my schedule.

Shaking my head, I wiped off the excess substance, lowering my shirt again before putting the bottle back in the closet. I had already taken my night shower so that I can get up early for Levy's training tomorrow.

"Levy…."

She wasn't a complete coward and weakling. In fact, she had a bit of potential yet I could never tell her that. If I did she probably wouldn't take her training that seriously. A slacker is never a good student to have. Levy better turn out good because I only intend on training with her for two weeks, then we can start competing evenly.

A sigh left my lips as the thought of Gajeel's decision being her over me came to the forefront of my mind. He and she had a much longer and happier history together than me. But that only gave me room to work harder and offer him a better future together.

Slipping under the covers, I stared at the ceiling of my room, thoughts swirling around in my head. I wondered about what Sula would be thinking of me up in heaven. I wondered about my mother and father. But most of all, I thought about how it'd feel to be embraced by Gajeel.

Looking out the window, there was a sense of déjà vu as the moon was the last thing I saw before drifting off into sleep.

**(A/N) : I'm sorry if this chapter is sucky, its late at night and I really wanted to get this done. But I thank my reviewers for reviewing. So keep it up for me please and I'll try to make these things better and shorter. They're getting too long. But have a good day!**

**~SecretBlackMagic~ has signed out**


	7. Chapter 7 : Training Time

**(A/N) : Here's the next installment of **_**Lula the Dragon Slayer Wife. **_**Sorry for the wait and I hope it's decent. I'm gonna be working on both my stories so they might hog all of my attention, making me neglect the other. **

**Disclaimer: If I've never said this before, I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own Lula Mervyn and the story's plot.**

_**Chapter Seven: Training Time**_

The following morning, Lula and Levy were finishing up their normal training routines. But today was different.

Instead of running laps around Magnolia, Lula had her rival climb trees. The solid script mage could only get so far before plummeting back to the ground.

"Again. Get up and try again."

Levy sighed tiredly, getting up to try again. This time, with immense effort, she reached near the top. She looked around at the branches before calling down to Lula, "Ok….so, now what do I do?"

Lula crossed her arms, "Do a double back flip down here. Have a great landing sometimes."

At this, Levy blanched, "I-I don't think I-I c-can…."

Receiving a hard look, she gulped, "I pray I don't break anything too bad...but here goes!"

With a deep breath, Levy launched herself out of the tree as if it were a simple dive into a pool. For a split second it seemed as if time has slowed down. The wind gently played with her hair and the sun warmed her face; she felt completely weightless. That is until she made a horrible mistake….

She looked down.

Her screaming started the second gravity decided to take notice of her again. Plummeting head first towards the forest floor, Levy closed her eyes shut tight and raised her hands to protect herself. Yet her doom never came. It felt as though she were floating gently in midair.

"Huh?"

Opening her hazel eyes, the blue haired mage looked down to see the ground only a foot away. Shrieking, Levy reeled back in panic, sitting up in the air as if there were an invisible couch floating there. Glancing to her right, she made contact with the hard turquoise eyes of Lula.

Lula stood there stoically, one hand held outward as if to control Levy. "Was that you're doing Lula?"

Said teenager merely raised a thin eyebrow as if to ask, 'Of course. Who else is here?' Mumbling to herself, Levy pouted, "Well I've never really seen your magic…."

As she pouted, Lula lowered her hand, which caused Levy to fall, before turning on her heel to walk back to town. Her purple hair tossed around in the wind behind her, making a dramatic exit as she faded over the hill.

(Day 4)

"Do it again."

Levy was now levitating in mid-air, trying to practice her flips. She was teetering back and forth, trying to defy gravity while staying upright. A boulder sat on each side of her, giving her leverage to push off of. Lula stood on standby, using her magic to help her out.

"Levy I'm already helping you out. You've got more of an advantage than I had. Those thin legs of yours should have muscles in them already from all the running you've done."

The blunette just glanced over at the moon mage as she struggled to pull off a sloppy flip, her cheeks red from frustration. An overwhelming feeling overcame her mind, her entire body shutting down with sadness.

A sniffle escaped her as her eyes burned and her vision blurred. Lula looked up, her eyes widening slowly while staring right at Levy's face.

Levy was going to cry.

'Dammit! Not again!'

Quickly yet gently, Lula set Levy down who was now sobbing profusely in the dirt. Her short blue hair did little to nothing in covering her scarlet cheeks and snotty nose.

A switch was flipped inside of Lula, who instantly changed personalities to comfort her frienemy. Hugging the smaller woman, who accepted the hug, the teenager rubbed circles into her back. The two sat there like that for about a good hour, until finally Levy pulled away to wipe her face.

Now done crying, she blushed in embarrassment of what she had just done, "Ah…I'm sorry Lula. I-I didn't mean to-""It's okay. I understand."

The solid script looked up to see her rival, nakama, and mentor standing there with her hands on her hips, a tiny smirk on her lips. The sun shined brightly behind them, giving her skin a warm glow. Levy stood there in awe for a moment, forgetting all that had just happened to bask in her beauty.

Suddenly the moment ended as Lula began to pull her up to her feet, "Up on your feet solider. If you want Gajeel to love you, you must get muscle within those legs. How else do you expect to be able to kick hard enough and do flips?"

Determination lit Levy's hazel orbs ablaze as she nodded, getting up to go with Lula. The two spent the rest of the day training with leg exercises and flipping.

(Day 5)

Levy and Lula spent the day recapping on arm and leg workouts, flips, kicks, and stretching.

(Day 6)

Two hour run to build up running stamina followed by weight lifting and simple exercises.

(Day 7)

Magic training. Building up magical stamina.

(Day 8)

Hand to hand combat training. Leaping techniques.

(Day 9)

Practice scenarios with magic and melee.

(Day 10)

Stealth training and ambush training.

(Day 11)

Build up magical output and balance.

(Day 12)

Meditating

(Day 13)

Rest/ Day-off

(Day 14)

Levy's internal alarm clock woke her up at 5:17am. She jumped out of bed and shook off her sleep to get a head start on her alertness for the day.

Yesterday was dedicated to today. Grabbing a quick shower of alternating between hot and cold water, she got dressed. Deciding to go with snug white capris and a pale blue T-shirt that was snug as well, Levy laced up some flexible gray tennis shoes.

Her breakfast consisted of an egg, sausage, toast w/ jelly, and milk. Finished with getting ready, she jetted out the door and jogged down through the streets to meet up with Lula at the guild.

What usually took her 20 minutes had slimmed down to a mere 7 minutes for the trip from her apartment to her beloved guild. Once she had reached the front entrance, she was a bit shocked to see Lula already standing there with Pantherlily by her side.

Lula herself wore snug but flexible dark blue jeans with a coral colored shirt. Instead of running shoes, she wore calf high boots. For a bit of style she wore a black jacket with the collar but left open to show her shirt.

A gust of wind blew from behind them, tossing her hair around again. Levy had to break their eye contact instead looking down at her feet. A small twinge of jealously filled her, 'How come she always manages to look so nice?'

The sound of rustling paper caught her attention, making her look back up at them. In Pantherlily's hand was a white sheet of paper, something scrawled on it in black ink.

"We're going to do a mission?"

Lula nodded, "Yes, a mission. But this one is different. It specifically asks us to be athletic, flexible, and a group of three."

This puzzled the solid script mage even further, "So why is Pantherlily here?"

"He is here because our mission is to put on a special segment in a festival for a town. We act as the heroines and he is the criminal. This is also your evaluation for the end of your training."

The only sound that could be heard was Levy's jaw hitting the ground before she yelled, "EEEHHHHH?"

**(A/N) : There goes the long awaited (I think) chapter of LTDSW. I want to apologize for not posting in a while. School has really gotten me in a deep hole but I'm doing my best to climb out of it. Life has gone haywire and you guys had to pay the price with waiting so long. Please forgive me, I'm bad at evening out time for stuff. **

**~SecretBlackMagic~ has signed out **


End file.
